RWBY Watches One Piece (Continued)
by HAZZARD OVERFLOW
Summary: Born from the depths of Anime-master1000, this story was adopted by me, and I intend to keep it alive! Watch as RWBY experiences the world of One Piece! Rated M for I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Before we start, let's get some important things down.

1) This is a continuation, not a restart. If you want the original, go to the one Anime-master1000 has for episodes 1-3.

2) I'm not doing movies or specials. Only episodes relevant to plot. This means the money sheep and ape concert will be shown, while shogun kites and food crossovers will not … this is one piece, you should expect that sentence.

3) If by some miracle I get to the current end of the anime, the next chapter will be delayed.

4) I have little idea on how to do them gaining enough strength to prevent the fall of beacon by the time they reach the tournament, so i'll stop it with deus ex-machina plot.

5) Non bold is rwby, **bold is one piece**.

6) Have fun. I know i'm new and not all that good, so all criticism is appreciated to evolve.

7) I do not own RWBY or One Piece, they are owned by their respective prophets, Monty Oum and Echiru Oda.

Rwby and Jnpr sat down in front of the tv. "I can't wait!" Nora exclaimed.

"Alright guys, time for episode 4." Ruby said as she clicked the next one.

 **Opening**

"That was awesome!" Jaune exclaimed.

"It seems to be very interesting." Pyrrha commented.

"Odd premise, but not a bad one." Ren said.

"Finally, pirates I can root for!" Nora yelled with a pirate hat and eye patch.

Team Rwby started. "How-" Weis was about to ask before being interrupted.

"Trust me, it's better to ignore it." Ren stated simply.

 **The scene shows a pirate flag with a red nose.**

The team stared at the flag. "What's with the red nose?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows, could resemble the pirates in some way." Blake stated.

 **Pirate 1: *Shishishi* Look at all this.**

 **Pirate 2: Buggy-sama won't be angry at us now.**

"That's a lot of treasure." Weiss said with a gleam in her eye.

"I know, can you imagine the weapons and dust we can get with that!?" Ruby questioned with drool.

"Ok, Ruby's weapon addiction aside (Hey), we know they're working for this Buggy person." Yang stated.

"Either he's a higher up, or a captain." Ren said with interest.

 **Pirate 3: Hey, look at that.**

 **The pirates turn to see a small boat. A zoom in shows that it is inhabited by the orange haired girl, who looks asleep.**

"Hey, it's that thief girl!" Yang spoke up.

"Odd, she seems well prepared to fail at sea." Blake pointed out.

"Thief girl?" Questioned Jaune.

"Yeah, it was this girl who stole stuff. We don't know her name yet." Ruby explained.

 **The three pirates rolled up to her with looks in their eyes.**

 **Pirate 2: Oh, it's a woman.**

 **Pirate 1: Hey, what's the matter?**

Some of the girls gave the men glares. "Creeps." Said Blake plainly.

"I don't know, seems like the kind of thing we'd see in that ninja book." Yang said with a grin.

"It's literature!"

 **The girl raises her head.**

 **Girl: Am I dreaming? Running into someone into this vast ocean-what a stroke of luck. I don't know who you guys are, but would … you give me some water.**

 **The men start to grin.**

"Are you sure this isn't something from your book? It would be a 'dream' come true." Yang punned with a smile.

She had some popcorn thrown at her. "There is something odd though. She said she was lucky, but that seems too lucky." Ren brought up.

"I don't get it, why is it so weird?" Asked Ruby.

"The ocean is a lot bigger than a landmass." Pyrrha explained as she opened up a scroll and showed her images. "It would be way too big to find something that small, although we don't know how this world's map is structured."

Nora narrowed her eyes at the other orange haired girl.

 **Girl: I'll give you as much money as you like. Please help me.**

 **The girl gestured to a treasure chest on the boat.**

"That's a lot of money!" Jaune screamed.

"Well, she is in need of food and water. I guess it makes sense." Weiss brought up. 'Even though I would just knock them out and take their stuff.' She thought privately.

 **Pirate 1: Sure, we'll help you … but we'll have to take a look at your treasure first.**

 **They start to walk onto the boat**

 **Pirate 2: Excuse us.**

 **Pirate 3: Hahahaha**

 **A jingling sound is heard as pirate 1 sits in front of it.**

 **Pirate 1: Hu, it's stuck.**

That made the group blink. "Why? You think orange hair would have been smart enough to smash it and see if there's water." Yang said simply.

"I agree. Anyone with orange hair would have gone down said road." Ren agreed with Nora nodding, eyes still on screen.

 **Pirate 1: There!**

 **A panda head on a spring jumped out of the chest like a jack in the box. The pirates scream.**

The teams jumped. "What the heck!" Pyrrha screamed.

"A jack in the box! I remember those." Ruby exclaimed.

"But why would a treasure chest ha-" Blake stopped her sentence as she came to a realisation. 'It's a trick.'

 **Female laughing could be heard.**

 **Girl: If you like it, it's yours. Take the boat too.**

 **She said as the boat floated away.**

 **Pirates: Our boat! You tricked us!**

"It was a trap!" Weiss exclaimed. "She left them with nothing and took all they had. Quite cleverly I might add."

Yang and Nora we're laughing on the ground. "Hey guys, what's gonna happen to the pirates, now that they have nothing?" Ruby asked concerned.

"I'm sure she left some oars. If they trace their steps, they'll know where they came from and sail back to their island." Blake explained.

"I'm sure she's not as cruel as to leave them to die." Pyrrha said.

 **Girl: Dark, low clouds indicate an approaching cold front have been sighted to the south. Heavy rain will soon begin to fall, accompanied by a gusty squall.**

 **The pirates looked at her blankly before gaining shocked faces and looking up.**

 **Girl: Small boats in the area should beware of capsizing.**

 **The men looked up as a thunderstorm began to form, and rain began to fall. The pirates scrambled before the ship sank. The girl looked at them as she gave a thumbs up.**

 **Girl: Bingo! See ya! Thanks for the treasure!**

 **She yelled with a cheerful smile and wave. Then started to laugh.**

"You sure she's not sadistic?" Jaune asked blankly to Pyrrha, who dropped her head.

"She kinda sounded like a weather forecaster, boring yet fascinating." Yang said sagely. "I bet meeting her would be kind of a 'downpour'. She joked, getting a tomato from Nora.

 **Pirates: Wait! You bitch! We won't forget this! *Gargle***

"Should we be worried for them?" Asks Ruby.

Weiss patted her on the back. "Let's just not think about it."

 **Words appear on the screen. "Luffy's Past! Introducing Red Hair Shanks!"**

Ruby and Nora jumped up and down, chanting 'backstory'.

"So, we learn how the idiot became a captain." Weiss stated simply.

"I wonder if tragedy is involved." Blake said as she grabbed some popcorn.

"Nah, someone that happy going probably has nothing scarring on him." Yang said nonchalantly.

"You never know." Ren said, memories of his village coming back to him, earning a small but comforting hug from Nora.

 **Luffy: I'm hungry.**

 **Zoro: How long is it gonna take us to reach land.**

 **Luffy: Who knows, that's up to the wind and sea. We may never get there. Well, i'm sure we will, eventually.**

Weiss started twitching. "Are you telling me they're lost at sea." She stated with held back annoyance.

"How did this guy even get there!" Jaune asked.

"We'll, he showed up in a barrel drifting in the sea … and then got directions from a kid …" Ruby listed off, her voice getting more depressed.

"Hopefully they find some way to navigate in the future." Blake said.

 **Zoro: Hold on! Isn't it a little strange-Planning to become pirate king without knowing the first thing about navigation?**

"On the bright side, he seems reasonably intelligent." Ren said hopefully.

 **Luffy: It's not. I just drift at sea. What about you? Aren't you the great bounty hunter of the sea?**

 **Zoro: I don't recall ever saying I was a bounty hunter.**

The team blinked. "His title is pirate hunter! At least stick to the meaning!" Yang said angrily.

 **Zoro looked up in conteplence.**

 **Zoro: I went out to sea in search of a certain man … and couldn't find the way back to my village. I had no choice but to earn a living by chasing pirates.**

"And there goes his intelligence." Ren said depressingly.

Yang sighed. "At least he has a reason for the name." She said relieved. She had to have future pun material after all.

Blake looked at the screen. 'A certain man. What could he mean by that?' She thought.

 **Luffy: Oh, so you're just lost.**

 **Zoro: Don't say it like that!**

 **Zoro rocked the boat, causing Luffy's straw hat to fly into the air. Luffy gasped, and said a simple word.**

 **Luffy: Shanks!**

 **Zoro looked at him curiously.**

"Shanks? Do you guys think that's who gave Luffy the hat?" Blake asked.

"Maybe, he must be cool the way luffy cares about that thing." Ruby said.

 **The scene changed to a man with red hair and a white vest, eyes hidden by his bangs, and tossing his straw hat up and down.**

 **Man: This straw hat has seen me though many a battle. It's very important to me.**

 **The hat continues to float away**

 **Man: I can't just give it to you, Luffy.**

"Hey, that must be Shanks! The title said he had red hair." Ruby said proudly.

"He looks like a hunk." Yang said with a grin, causing others to look at her before backing away.

"I don't get it. If the hat's so important, why give it to Luffy?" Pyrrha asked, but got no answer. Now that question was on everyone's mind.

 **Luffy and Zoro rush to grab the hat, their arms stretching out. A hand grabs the hat and places it on their head. Revealing shanks, a man with wide eyes, three scars on one of them, and a wide smile. He had a small goatee on him.**

"Wow, so that's him in all his glory." Yang said, clearly impressed.

"Wonder who gave him his scar." Weiss said curiously, unconsciously rubbing her own.

 **It shows a bar, with a bunch of men partying. One in particular was drinking a barrel of booze.**

 **Someone: Hey, pour me another!**

 **At the bar front of the bar we see the red hair man along with a little boy, who looks like Luffy.**

 **Young Luffy: Come on! Take me with you on your next adventure, Shanks! I wanna be a pirate, too!**

"I was right!" Ruby said with a cheer.

"Aww, young Luffy is so adorable. Even then he wanted to beat people up as a pirate." Nora said merilly.

"I don't think that Shanks guy will let him Nora." Ren stated.

"Yeah, taking a kid to sea is not a smart thing." Jaune agreed.

 **Shanks: *Laugh* You'd never make it as a pirate!**

 **Luffy: Why not?**

 **Skinny man: *Puffs cigaret* Luffy, I know you're a good swimmer, but it takes more than that to be a pirate!**

"Funny how he was told he can't be a pirate, yet is one now." Pyrrha stated with humor.

"Actually, Klein told me that it's unlucky for sailors to know how to swim." Weiss stated.

"Why would they have that as a superstition?" Jaune asked.

"Because if a sailor knows how to swim, they will remain swimming in the ocean, where no one can rescue them, alone forever only making their death longer and more tiring." Blake calmly explained as everyone else started hugging out of fear.

 **Luffy: I can fight, too! My punch is like a pistol!**

 **Shanks: Is that so?**

 **Shanks returns to his food as Luffy gains shar teeth and white eyes out if fury.**

 **Luffy: Don't make fun of me!**

Team Rwby started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Asked Jaune.

"His main attack is Rubber Rubber Pistol, where he stretches his arm and punches the bad guy." After what Yang said, Jnpr also started to laugh.

 **Big Man: It sounds like Luffy can't wait to grow up.**

 **Bandana man: Yeah, he's about the same age as my kid.**

 **Luffy: I'm not a kid! I'm a man!**

"I feel your pain Luffy." Ruby said with anime tears.

 **Shanks: Hey, don't get so worked up. Here. Have some juice.**

 **Luffy: Thanks! *Gulps***

"Hey Nora, could you pass me a soda?" Asks Jaune, who receives a soda from … somewhere. 'How does she do that?'

 **Shanks: See? Still a kid!**

 **Luffy: That was dirty Shanks!**

 **Everyone in the bar starts to laugh loudly.**

 **Luffy: STOP LAUGHING!**

"... I don't get it. Doesn't everyone drink juice?" Asks Ruby.

"I think it's more of him having juice than … other things." Weiss explains. "But I agree it's weird."

"Yeah. I still have juice, and i'm not a kid." Jaune brings up … which causes some to shift awkwardly.

"Of course your not." Pyrrha says, patting Jaune.

 **Luffy: No fair! Stinky Shanks!**

 **A shadow looms over the front door as it's kicked down. The laughter stops as everyone turn their heads to the now broken door.**

 **Shadow: Excuse us.**

"Well … this seems bad." Yang said. "I know when a party's over."

"I know. Usually people cheer after they blow something up." Nora says in agreement.

 **Everyone continues to stare as the unknown group walks in.**

 **Shadow: Oh, so these are the lot who call themselves pirates. They look like a bunch of bums.**

 **He says as he steps on the door.**

"Oh they are so gonna get their buts handed to them." Nora says, preparing for a fight.

 **The unknown man moves in front of shanks. The female bartender walks over.**

 **Bartender: Welcome.**

 **The face of the man is shown. He has a beard with black hair. He has a look on his face that speaks of evil.**

 **Man: We're bandits. Don't worry, we're not here to destroy your bar. We simply like to buy ten barrels of beer.**

 **The group of bandits all have a look of greed on them.**

"I don't think they plan on 'buying' the beer." Jaune said with air quotes, glaring at the screen.

"Come on, fight them already!" Yang exclaimed.

 **Bartender: I'm sorry, but we're out of beer at the moment.**

 **Bandit: Oh, that's interesting. So are you telling me these pirates are drinking water?**

 **Bartender: They just happened to buy the last of our beer.**

 **Shanks looks up from his food.**

 **Shanks: I feel guilty. We drank the place dry. Sorry. You can have this if you like. It's still corked.**

"Well, he seems like a reasonable guy." Jaune said.

 **Shanks hands the bandit a bottle, who looks like he's about to grab it. The bandit then turns his hand into a fist and punches the bottle, the shards and contents hitting Shanks. The Bartender placed a hand on her mouth. Everyone else stares.**

"Alright, I agree with the violent people in the room." 'Hey'. "They need to be taught a lesson." Blake said, gripping her knuckles tightly.

 **Bandit: I'm a wanted man-I'm worth 8,000,000 Berri. One bottle isn't even enough for a bedtime drink. Don't insult me.**

"He seems very prideful." Ren said with a glare.

"What's a Berri?" Asks Jaune.

"There currency. We're not sure how much it is though." Weiss replies.

 **Shanks: The floor's all wet. Sorry about that, Makino-san. Do you have a rag?**

 **Makino: I'll take care of it.**

 **Shanks started to clean the glass from the ground.**

"He's turning the other cheek." Ruby said with a smile.

"See you guys, not all conflict has to result in violence." Weiss stated with superiority.

 **The bandit drew his sword, and sliced a large gash into the bar.**

 **Bandit: It seems you really like cleaning up. Now you can have a blast.**

"I retract my previous statement. Hit him in the shins!" Weiss yells.

 **He puts back his sword.**

 **Bandit: If there's no beer here, then we're wasting our time. Let's go!**

 **The bandits start to walk out of the bar.**

 **Bandit: Later, cowards.**

"Come ON! Attack them already!" Nora screams.

"Even Luffy looks like he's about to snap." Ruby wined.

 **Indeed, Luffy was clutching his drink tightly as the half of the front door swayed, with a mean look in his eye. Makino walked over to Shanks with a rag.**

 **Makino: Are you ok? Are you hurt, Captain?**

"If he's their captain, then the men should have stood up for him." Pyrrha said with anger.

"I agree." Weiss said, small glyphs forming at her fingers.

 **Shanks: It's just fine. Don't worry.**

 **Suddenly he snorted. Following this, every pirate started to laugh.**

 **Bandana man: They sure got you good, boss!**

 **Fat man: That was pathetic!**

 **Even Shanks was laughing loud.**

 **Luffy/** Ruby **: Why are you laughing!?**

 **Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him.**

Everyone turned to Ruby, who had small tears. "They were bullying you, why are you guys laughing. That's not funny." She said sadly.

"Hey, I used to laugh when Cardian bullied me." Jaune brought up.

"Jaune, that's unhealthy and you know it." Pyrrha stated firmly.

 **Luffy: That was shameful! Why didn't you fight back!? No matter how many there are or how strong they look … if you laugh and let them bully you like that, you're not men! You're not pirates!**

"What Luffy said, you have to fight back against bullies or they'll just keep going." Ren stated, looking at Jaune.

 **Shanks: I understand how you feel … but all they did was spill some beer. It's nothing to get angry over.**

 **Luffy: Just forget it!**

"I'm with Luffy. Fight those jerks!" Yang exclaimed.

 **Luffy looks at the counter and sees a purple fruit with spirals.**

"What the heck is that!" Weiss exclaimed. "It looks disgusting."

"I don't know. We really haven't seen their food before. Could be some local cuisine. I'm more curious why no one stood up for their captain. Back … where i'm from, you always respected authority." Blake told them.

"I mean come on, even Luffy could have taken them with those weird powers." Nora said angrily.

"Not really, he probably doesn't have them yet. The bad guys say he got them from eating a devil …" She trailed off, everyone turning to the screen where crunching noises were heard. "Fruit."

 **Shanks: Eating your worries away, Luffy?**

 **Luffy: Shut up!**

 **Shanks developed a look of shock.**

 **Shanks: What are you eating!?**

 **Luffy swallowed before turning to the pirate.**

 **Shanks: That box! Did you eat what was in that box!?**

 **Luffy: Y-Yeah.**

 **The red haired man grabbed his leg's as he shook Luffy upside down.**

 **Shanks: Cough it up! Cough it up now! All of it!**

"It's to late Shanks, he already has it in the future." Ruby said to no one.

 **Luffy: What are you doing, Shanks!?**

 **Suddenly, the boy's leggs streatched as his face hit the ground. There was silence for a second before his body went up, and then his head.**

 **Luffy: What was that?**

"Your future superpower. Which is totally awesome." Ruby said, fist pumping Nora.

"You know, it's funny to see rubber powers not be used in battle." Yang said chuckling.

"It still vexes me how a simple FRUIT let's someone have a rubber body! Hopefully, that's the least confusing one." Weiss vented.

 **Shanks: That thing you ate was the Gomu Gomu Fruit! It's one of the Devil's Fruits! Whoever eats it becomes a Rubberman! They'll never be allowed to swim again!**

 **Luffy: *Scream* No way!**

 **Shanks: YOU IDIOT!**

"We'll that's a trade off. Superpowers for the price of not being able to swim." Pyrrha said to no one, wondering if she would take that gamble.

"Wait, so one of the town's best swimmers can't swim?" Bake asked, amused by the irony.

"I guess the kid has the 'devil's luck'." Yang was then attacked by more tomatoes.

 **The town is shown empty, with the bar also empty and wrecked. A woman is running in the street. Luffy hits something.**

"Guys, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"I think something bad happened." Yang replied.

 **Bandit: We were enjoying our beer until you strolled in. What'd you go and do that for, kid?**

 **Luffy: Apologise, dammit! You were making fun of Shanks and his crew!**

"He should have just left it alone." Jaune groaned.

"Problems don't go away until you break their legs Jaune." Nora said with maniacal grin, but still worried.

 **Makino is still seen running as the bandit kicks luffy in the face.**

 **Bandit: Did something I said hit a nerve?**

 **Luffy: You're damn right! Apologise!**

"Now's not the time to demand Luffy!" Blake said worriedly.

 **Makino bursts open a door**

 **Makino: Mayor!**

 **The Mayor is shown as an old man with glasses and a hat drinking tea. It then shows both of them running.**

"I don't think diplomacy is going to be any good on these guys." Yang said, eyes glaring.

 **A flashback is shown of the Bandits drinking in the bar.**

 **Random Bandit: Did you see the look on those Pirates' faces?**

 **Another Random Bandit: Their boss is on the ground soaked in beer and those pushovers don't say a thing!**

 **Bandit Leader: Pirates are nothing but a bunch of useless cowards with a ship.**

"I think I know how it escalated." Blake said, gripping her knuckles.

 **Luffy: Stop it! Don't make fun of Shanks and his crew! They're not cowards!**

 **Makino: Stop it Luffy!**

"I agree, you can't take him on like a kid." Pyrrha said worried.

"So now it's bad to speak out." Jaune said, slightly ticked off.

"That is a completely different matter and you know it. You should have talked to an adult about it." Pyrrha said in a reprimanding tone.

 **Luffy: Don't make fun of Shanks, you stupid bandits!**

 **It now shows Makino and the Mayor reaching the bandits, where the leader's eyes are shadowed.**

 **Bandit: That was a poor choice of words, kid. No one has ever pissed me off, and lived to tell about it.**

Everyone's blood ran cold. "He would … kill a child?" Ruby asked shaking.

"No, don't die Luffy!" Nora screamed worried.

"He can't die, he's in the future!" Weiss yelled, annoyed but also worried.

 **The bandit leader gripped his hilt.**

 **Mayor: Please wait! Let that child go. I beg of you.**

 **Luffy stared wide eyed at the two.**

 **Mayor: I don't know what Luffy's done, but we don't want any trouble! We'll pay you as an apology!**

 **The mayor got on his knees and bowed.**

 **Mayor: I beg of you! Please let that child go!**

 **Luffy: Mayor!**

'Take the bait, take the bait.' Ren repeated in his mind.

 **Bandit: You old folk sure know the ways of the world. Unfortunately, you're too late to save him. He's gone and pissed me off.**

 **The bandit drew his sword.**

"Oh, come on! Luffy can't die! He has to be in the future!" Ruby pleaded.

 **Luffy: You're the one pissing people off, mountain monkey!**

 **Bandit … What a hopeless brat. You can regret what you've done in the afterlife.**

Everyone was prepared to look away when the screen went back to Makino and the Mayor, with someone behind them. "... Is that?" Yang asked, exited.

 **Makino: Luffy!**

 **Mayor: Please! Let him go!**

 **Shanks: There was no one in the bar, so I figured something was up. And if it ain't our friends, the bandits.**

 **Makino: Captain!**

"It's Shank's crew!" Ruby cheered at the same time as Makino.

"For once, i'm glad the Pirates showed up." Weiss said with relief.

"Hopefully, they can turn the tides." Blake said with all attention on the Tv.

"Finally, some action!" Yang yelled in excitement.

 **Everyone was still with anticipation, looking at the pirates.**

 **Luffy: Shanks!**

 **Half time**

Team Jnpr blinked.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

"The half time, where they do commercials and we do breaks." Ruby explained, as everyone went to do their thing, and Yang refiled the popcorn. Afterwards, everyone went down and resumed.

 **Half time, but this time, there was a more dramatic trumpet, followed by a poster for zoro.**

"Huh, that's new." Yang remarked.

"Maybe it's because he just joined the crew?" Ren brought up.

"Maybe. If that's the case, we could have a whole slew of posters and songs when the time comes." Ruby said.

 **We now go back to the standoff.**

 **Bandit: You still in town, pirate? Have you been mopping all the floors in the village?**

 **Shanks: Luffy … isn't your left punch as strong as a pistol?**

"Ignored!" Yang cried out laughing.

Weiss's eyes twitched. "Wrong thing to talk about in this scenario." She said annoyed.

"I don't think so." Everyone turned to the speaker … who was Jaune!

"I don't think telling a kid about his punching strength is important in life or death." Blake pointed out.

He pointed to the screen. "Just watch."

 **Luffy: Shut up!**

 **Bandit: I don't know what you want, but you'd better beat it before you get hurt. If you come any closer, you'll get your head blown off, coward.**

 **Shanks walked forward a little bit, before a gun was put to the side of his head.**

 **Random Bandit: He told you not to come any closer … unless you want your head blown off.**

 **The Bandits started to chuckle.**

"Damn it, he should have stuck in the back. A leader doesn't go in the front lines." Pyrrha said annoyed.

"I know. It's odd, he must have a plan or something." Ren agreed.

 **The red haired man simply smiled.**

 **Shanks: You're risking your life.**

 **Random Bandit/** Teams Rwby and Jnpr **: What?**

 **Shanks: When you wield that pistol, you risk your life.**

 **Random Bandit: What the hell are you talking about?**

"What the bandit said." Nora agreed.

"I know, I use a gun all the time, I know my aura will protect me." Ruby said calmly.

Blake's eyes suddenly went wide. "But they don't." Everyone turned to her. "This world, they haven't found anything like an aura yet."

Jaune's eyes widened. "All it takes is one stray shot, and you're dead." An unsettling fear went on everyone.

 **The captain starred the man dead in the eyes and pointed at his gun.**

 **Shanks: I'm saying this thing isn't a toy.**

 **A gunshot went off … showing the fat pirate killing the bandit … while eating! The Bandit's body hit the ground, and everyone but the crew had a look of horror.**

"What the ... hell?" Weiss said, looking pale.

Jaune, Ruby, and Nora paused it as they puked out the window and in the toilet.

"They have no qualms about killing in cold blood apparently!" Blake said annoyed. Even in the white fang, they treated most killing with dignity. And it was a kill or be killed senario.

After everyone got settled down, they resumed.

 **Another Random Bandit: Y-You killed him!**

 **Yet Another Random Bandit: You dirty bastards!**

 **Epic music starts to play in the background.**

 **Bandana pirate: Dirty?**

 **Tall pirate: Don't be stupid. Did you think you we're fighting saints?**

 **Shanks: The men who stand before you are pirates.**

"...Well, he's got a point." Jaune stated, still reeling from the kill.

"Never expect a crook to play fair, no matter how nice they are." Weiss said, a small glare at Blake. Those matches were supposed to be NO SEMBLANCE!

 **Different Bandit: Shut up! We don't have any business with you!**

 **Shanks: Listen, bandits. You can spill beer on my head, or even spit on me … and I'll laugh it off. However, no matter what reason you may have for it … I will never allow you to hurt my friends!**

 **Luffy thoughts: Shanks!**

'He would … do all that!' Jaune thought, remembering how he only refused Cardians request when it involved his friends.

"Avoiding conflict until only necessary … I guess it makes since." Weiss stated, seeing the logic.

"You guys see those eyes? Now we know it's time for but kicking!" Yang yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, break some legs!" Nora screamed.

"They killed a man. I believe they'll do more then that." Ren stated simply.

 **Bandit: *Laugh* You won't allow it, huh? Pathetic pirates! Men, kill the lot of 'em!**

 **The bandits start to charge. The tall pirate steps forward, holding onto his rifle.**

 **Tall pirate: I'll handle them. I'll be more than enough.**

"Oh yeah, let's see some gun action!" Ruby cheered excitedly.

 **The tall pirate grabs the barrel of his musket and swings it like a club, knocking everyone out, and breaking some swords in the process.**

"... Or just ignore how guns are supposed to work. That's cool to." Ruby pouted, being hugged by her sister.

"Don't worry sis, i'm sure when we see a real sniper, he's gonna be awesome!" Yang said as she consoled her little sister.

"With how this show works, I doubt it." Weiss stated, sending Ruby deeper into despair.

 **Tall pirate: You're awfully arrogant, bandit. If you want to fight us, you better bring a warship.**

 **Luffy: So strong …**

Nora started to write in a booklet. "Nora, what are you doing?" Asked Jaune.

"Keeping a list of cool things to say." She replied.

"Huh, I pegged Yang to do something like that." Pyrrha commented.

"I keep it mental." Pyrrha nods at this confirmation.

 **Bandit: W-Wait a minute! This kid is the one who started it!**

 **Shanks: I believe there's a bounty on your head.**

"Oh, yeah! Pirates can … how would they even get near the government?" Asks Jaune.

"They probably have middle men, or hand them to bounty hunters at a price." Ren replies.

 **Bandit: Shit!**

 **The Bandit throws a black ball on the ground that explodes.**

 **Shanks thoughts: A smoke bomb!**

 **When the smoke clears, the bandit and Luffy are gone.**

 **Shanks: Luffy!**

"Oh shoot, he's gonna get away!" Ruby feared.

"Relax, I'm sure they've got this handled." Jaune assured.

 **Shanks: Crap! I let him get away with Luffy! What should I do!?**

 **Fat pirate: This is no time to panic and act like an idiot and panic, boss! We'll find him if we all look!**

 **Tall pirate: Jeez. This guy …**

"... You were saying?" Pyrrha asked, looking at Jaune.

"I hope Luffy's ok." Ruby said worried.

"It's the past! He'll be fine!" Weiss nearly screamed.

 **It now shows a boat with the Bandit holding Luffy over the water.**

 **Bandit: That was easy. They'd never think a bandit would take to the sea.**

"He's got a point, why would they look for him in the one place he would be unfamiliar?" Blake stated.

 **Luffy: Damn! Let me go, you stupid mountain monkey! Why don't you drop dead!?**

 **Bandit:You're the one who's about to die, idiot. You really pissed me off. Bye-bye.**

 **And like that, the Bandit tossed the kid into the water.**

"No! He can't swim!" Nora cried worriedly.

Ren stared at the screen. 'How did he survive this?' He thought.

 **Luffy thoughts: Damn! Damn! I didn't get to hit that scumbag even once! Damnit!**

 **Luffy hit the water, and submerged. He came to the surface, struggling to stay on top.**

 **Bandit: Sorry, but you're of no further use for me. *Laugh***

"Come on Karma! Do your thing!" Ruby screamed.

Nora looked over, curious. "Karma?" Her home life … didn't give her the best knowledge on definitions.

"What goes around comes around. All actions get rewarded or punished by the universe." Pyrrha explained.

"Ruby, Karma works in mysterious ways that take a while. It won't happen imedi-" Blake was interrupted by what happened next.

 **A giant collum of water arises from behind the Bandit, when stopped, revealed a giant green face with red eyes and sharp teeth.**

"Oh my Oum!" Weiss exclaimed as they looked at the massive beast.

"I wanna ride it!" Nora cheared, the rest of Jnpr going pale now that she had a new target.

"Talk about a 'beast' of a time." Yang really wanted to know where they got these fruit from.

 **The Bandit turned around, shocked at the monster.**

 **Bandit: Wh-What the hell is that!?**

 **Luffy is still drowning, as the Bandit was eaten whole, along with the boat. The beast now turns his sights on the boy.**

 **Luffy: Someone help!**

"Look, the bandit was fine, but don't eat Luffy!" Yang cried.

 **The beast swam like lightning as he opened his jaws in an attempt to devour the kid. A flash of white, and the red haired captain is shown, as the beast closed its mouth. He's holding Luffy next to him, protected.**

 **Luffy: Shanks.**

"Oh yeah, Shanks is here! Swim Luffy out of there!" Ruby cheered.

"Not everyone can swim as fast as you Ruby." Jaune said. "Especially after the pool incident." Everyone involuntarily shuddered, so many eels.

 **The beast resurfaces and looks at its prey, but it's eyes widen. It shown Shows Shanks staring down the monster with a look of pure anger.**

 **Shanks: Get lost!**

 **The beast let out a whine/growl as he stared Shanks in the eyes, its slits dilating into nothing. Soon, the beast swims away.**

"Did he just stare that thing down!" Pyrrha exclaimed, slightly terrified and relieved.

"Awesome! I'm so gonna try that on some grimm!" Yang cherred.

Ruby was silent as she remembered her time with Professor Oobleck. The reason why bigger grimm survived the way they did. 'They learned to fear. If this thing was afraid of a few humans … how strong was Shanks!?' She thought.

 **Shanks: I owe you one, Luffy. Makino-san told me everything. You stood up to them for us.**

"Aww." The more sensitive girls cooed at the touching scene.

 **Luffy started to cry.**

 **Shanks: Oi, don't cry. You're a man, right?**

 **Luffy: But, Shanks … Your arm!**

 **The scene banned out, and showed a bloody stump where Shank's left arm used to be.**

Everyone's eyes widened. "He gave up his arm … to save him." Blake said slowly.

 **Shanks: One arm is a small price to pay. I'm glad your safe.**

The gang started to cry. "He doesn't even care it's gone." Pyrrha said, hoping not to break down.

 **Luffy continued to cry. Getting louder and louder.**

Ruby started to ball. "Luffy must feels so guilty!" she cried.

 **The scene changed once again, to show the pirates leaving.**

 **Random pirate: Oi, hurry it up!**

 **Luffy: You're leaving huh?**

 **Shanks: Yeah. We've stayed here for quite a while, but it's about time for us to go. I bet you'll miss us.**

 **Luffy: Yeah, I'll miss you guys … but I won't ask you to take me with you. I've decide to do it by myself. I'm gonna be a pirate.**

"Inspiration from the man that saved his life … I guess I can accept him as a pirate … for now." Weiss said, still glaring, although with puffy eyes.

 **Shanks looked at Luffy and stuck his tongue out.**

 **Shanks: I wouldn't have taken you, anyway! A kid like you could never be a pirate!**

 **Luffy: I** _ **will!**_

"Yeah, tell him Luffy." Nora cried, tears still down her eyes.

 **Luffy: I'll gather my own crew of nakama that's strong enough to beat yours … and find the world's greatest treasure! I'm gonna become the Pirate King, no matter what!**

"That's the spirit!" Jaune screamed, tears stopping.

 **Shanks: Oh, so you're gonna beat us? In that case …**

 **The man took off his straw hat and put it onto Luffy.**

 **Shanks: I'll let you look after this hat. It's very important to me. Take good care of it.**

 **Tears started to run down Luffy face.**

'Please, no more tears.' Blake mentally pleaded.

"Now we know the importance of the hat." Ruby said.

 **The pirate flag breezed in the wind as the pirates set said, the town waving.**

 **Person: Bon Voyage!**

 **Shanks thoughts: Someday … you'll have to give it back to me-**

 **It showed Luffy, gripping the hat while crying.**

 **Shanks thoughts: When your a great pirate! It's a promise, Luffy!**

 **We now go back to the present, where Luffy is clutching the hat that nearly fell overboard.**

"So the hat came from a great pirate, passing it on to another." Ren stated, as he stopped crying.

"So awesome! I love this show!" Ruby cheered.

 **Zoro: Oi, if you keep spacing out, you're gonna drop it again. It's important to you, right?**

"Wasn't it you who dropped it?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"Actually, the boat did." Nora stated.

"It was a rhetorical-nevermind." Weiss grumbled.

 **Luffy: Yeah. Thank you, Zoro.**

 **Zoro: I'm hungry!**

 **There was silence as Luffy looked up, and saw a bird.**

 **Zoro: A bird, huh?**

 **Luffy gained a bright smile.**

"Luffy, let's think this through." Pyrrha tried to warn him.

 **Luffy: Let's eat that bird!**

 **Zoro: How?**

 **Luffy: Leave it to me!**

 **The rubber man stretches and gabs the mast.**

 **Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Rocket**

 **He launches himself in the air.**

"Bet you ten lien he's gonna miss." Ren said to any takers.

"Bet you twenty he catches the bird." Yang said, waving the cash.

"Bet you both thirty lien neither of those happen!" They looked to Ruby.

"Fine, you're loss." Weiss said as she placed ten in.

 **Zoro: I see.**

 **Luffy flies, and hits the bird.**

 **Zoro/** Group: **Huh?**

 **It now shows the bigger was only small because it was far away. It's actually so big, it has Luffy in it's jaws.**

 **Luffy: AAHHHH! HELP ME!**

 **Zoro: You dumbass! What the hell are you doing!**

Most of the gang is on the floor laughing. "Oh Oum, we needed that." Yang said in between laughs.

"We'll, I'll take my winnings thank you." Ruby said as she took the money.

"You know, we should have expected it from this show." Weiss said, peeved at lost lien.

 **It shows the three pirates from the start, as Zoro rows near them.**

 **Pirate 1: Hey! Please stop! You on the boat! Stop!**

"Hey, it's the guys from earlier." Blake pointed out.

"Looks like they're in 'deep' trouble." Yang punned, getting her more fruit.

 **Zoro: Drifters!? I don't have time for this! I can't stop the boat! Climb on when it passes by!**

 **Pirates: What!**

 **They barley cling as Zoro paddles like a madman.**

 **Zoro: Wow, you actually got on.**

 **Pirates: Are you trying to kill us!?**

"Congratulations, you now have your first taste of pirate insanity!" Nora cheered.

"Those poor souls." Weiss felt sorry for them.

 **Pirate 1: Oi. Stop this boat. We're with Buggy the Clown … and we'll be taking this ship.**

"... I can't tell what's more stupid. Working with a clown, or taking on Zoro." Jaune said.

"I say fighting Zoro." Ruby said seriously.

 **Zoro looked at them. The next scene shows them beaten up as they paddle.**

 **Pirate 1: We had no idea you were the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro!**

 **Pirates: Please forgive us!**

"Wow, that was fast." Ren deadpanned.

"Yeah. They were so weak, they didn't even get screen time.

 **Zoro: I lost sight of my nakama because of you. Whatever. Just keep rowing.**

 **Pirates: Aye!**

"He's slave driving them … how come we never do this with our enemies?" Nora asks.

"Because it's wrong." Ren deadpans..

 **Zoro: If I know Luffy … he'll get down once he finds some land.**

"Sounds like him." Ruby nods.

 **Pirate 2: Man … what are we gonna do, Aniki?**

 **Aniki: I don't know. When Captain Buggy finds out that a girl took our treasure and our boat …**

 **Zoro: Who's this Buggy you keep talking about?**

"That's what we'd like to know." Weiss agrees.

 **Pirate 3: You've never heard of Buggy the Clown, sir?**

 **Zoro: Can't say I have.**

 **Aniki: He's the leader of our pirate crew. He has a mighty Devil's Fruit power. Long story short, he's a very fearsome man.**

"A devil fruit power!" Yang screams.

"Could be trouble, depending on the fruit." Blake says.

 **It now shows a colorful boat. With a red nose pirate flag. The town is desolate and empty.**

"Looks like this 'Buggy' person took over the town." Pyrrha thought out loud.

 **The orange haired girl is shown running**

 **Girl: I did it! I finally got it!**

 **Pirates are chasing after her.**

 **Random pirate: Wait, you little bitch!**

 **Another Random Pirate: You thieving woman! Give it back!**

"Why would they want a piece of paper?" Yang asks.

"Could be a treasure map. Pirates love those." Nora thought.

 **Random Pirate: We just stole that map! It's gonna take us to the Grand line!**

Everyone jumped. "The grand line! Luffy needs that map!" Yang shouted.

 **Another Random Pirate: Shit! If we don't get back, we won't live to see tomorrow.**

 **Yet Another Random Pirate: I don't want to be blown to bits by the captain's cannon!**

Yang and Nora started to laugh, blurting out context. This caused some to blush, except Ruby, who didn't get what was so funny.

 **A tent is shown. Inside the tent, a man with a very big red nose.**

 **Random Man: Captain Buggy! There's something in the sky, above the port.**

 **It shows the bird eating Luffy through the eyes of binoculars.**

 **Buggy: Shoot it down!**

"I would laugh if I wasn't terrified for Luffy." Jaune said.

 **As the girl runs, a cannon shot is heard. She turns to the sky, along with the pirates, to see a man falling. That man, is Luffy!**

"You guys think he's gonna be ok?" Ruby asked.

"He's made of rubber, falling doesn't hurt him. He'll be fine." Weiss explained.

 **Luffy crashed into the ground, making a crater that blew up smoke and made a boom.**

"...He'll be ok ish." Weiss restated.

 **Girl: W-What?**

 **Random Pirate: What was that?**

 **Another Random Pirate: Someone fell out of the sky!**

 **Luffy: Damn, where'd that cannonball come from?**

"I think it was these guys." Jaune deadpanned.

 **The smoke cleared, as Luffy stood up.**

 **Luffy: Well, at least i'm on land. That doesn't happen every day!**

 **Everyone stares in silence as To Be Continued is on the screen.**

"And death now approaches the villains." Nora said dramatically.

"Next episode, then bed." And like that Ruby hit play.

Hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me how you felt. Without criticism, I can't it's grammar, than I used google doc along with old subbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Review time! Yes, I am that kind of writer!

gigi: There will be many tears! MUHAHAHAHA! But, they will be controlled.

Lucifer: Thanks … I think. I don't speak spanish and I used google translate. Also, I get a favorite story from you every day of the week. Please check on that.

Guest 2: I plan on FEW more! I already am having trouble balancing these 8 as I am.

Matt: I might betta, to anyone who wants to … and tells me how to betta.

Totong: Excelsior!

Thank you everyone else who likes what i'm doing. Now … for those who worry about updates and schedules … I don't have one. *Guns are raised* Wait! Let me explain! I have issues with balancing 8 characters, going between websites because the links keep shutting down (So the text may be mixed), and signing up for college (First day was yesterday). And I have to get a job for my dad. So, I don't have a set schedule. You'll get the chapters when you get them. *Guns point* Wait! Don't you feel sympathy, as a community, as a nation! "This is America!" Oh … FORCEFIELD/SMOKE BOMB. *Runs as bullets fire*.

Rwby presses next on the remote, the scenes of the previous episode are shown.

"Still can't believe I lost money on a giant bird." Weiss grumbled.

"For real! I mean, who gets eaten by a bird just a few minutes after meeting them." Everyone turned to Yang with a look. "Hey, I was trying to shoot it you know!"

 **The title appears. "Terror and a Mysterious Power! Pirate Captain Buggy the Clown!."**

"Looks like we get to see who this Buggy is." Blake said in anticipation.

"And we get to see a new Devil Fruit!" Ruby cheered.

 **The orange haired girl looks at Luffy with a grin.**

"I don't like where this is going." Pyrrha said with worry.

 **Luffy: I'm still hungry.**

 **The orange haired girl walked to Luffy with her hands clasped together.**

 **Girl: B-Boss! You came to save me!**

 **Luffy: Huh?**

"Ah, placing the blame on someone else. A scapegoat." Ren said with a frown.

"Don't worry, he can still kick their ass." Nora assured.

 **Luffy: Who're you?**

 **Girl: I'm afraid i'm going to have to leave these guys to you!**

 **She runs behind the corner.**

 **Random Pirate: Hey, she's getting away!**

 **Another Random Pirate: Who cares? We've got her boss now!**

 **Yet Another Random Pirate: I see! So, he came to protect his underling.**

 **Luffy: Hey, where can I get some food around here?**

"Luffy, they're trying to kill you!" Jaune yelled.

"Well, they are easy." Ruby tried to counter.

"Looks like her plan worked." Weiss stated.

 **Random Pirate: Don't screw with us!**

 **He punched Luffy in the head, sending his hat in the air.**

Everyone paled. "Luffy, I understand your rage, but don't kill them!" Ruby pleaded.

"Yeah, they'll die if you punch too hard!" Yang screamed.

 **Luffy punched the pirate in the face, sending him flat on his back. Luffy gabed his hat and put it on, shadowing his eyes.**

 **Luffy: Don't touch my treasure!**

 **Pirates: You bastard!**

"No, don't be suicidal!" Pyrrha pleaded.

 **The orange haired girl is shown climbing.**

 **Girl: I wonder if he's ok.**

 **Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**

 **He punched both the remaining pirates in the face, knocking them out.**

 **Girl: Incredible!**

"So she's not completely heartless." Blake said with a small smile.

 **Girl: You're pretty strong!**

 **Luffy looks up as the girl drops onto the patio.**

 **Girl: You took out men with swords despite being unarmed.**

"Oh, I guess she didn't see him stretch." Ruby said, thinking it funny to watch her shock in the future.

 **Luffy: Oh, you're that girl from … Who're you?**

Weiss face palms. "From the ship." She says with hidden rage.

 **Girl: I'm a pirate-robbing thief. My name's Nami.**

The group's eyes widen. "This won't end well." They all said in usion.

"... At least we know her name." Ruby said positively.

 **Nami: Hey, why don't we team up?**

 **Luffy: I'll pass. I have no reason to team up with you.**

 **Nami: W-Wait! Wait a minute!**

 **She jumps down and chases after him.**

"I don't think she'll take no for an answer." Weiss said with a smirk. "But good luck trying to get him to change his mind."

"Yeah! When he decides something, he sticks with it!" Ruby cheared.

 **Luffy's stomach growls.**

 **Luffy: Now I remember. *Falls to the ground* I'm hungry.**

"I guess battle makes a man forget." Ren said simply.

"Hope she doesn't try to take advantage of his stomach. It's one of his two achilles heels." Pyrrha said.

"What's his other?" Asked Nora.

"His brain.."

 **Nami: How about I treat you?**

 **Luffy: *Stands up fast* Really?**

"Damn it! Stop jinking it Pyrrha!" Yang shouted.

 **It shows the Buggy flag, before going to the crew.**

 **Buggy: You haven't caught the thief yet?**

"Someone's angry!" Nora sang.

 **Random Pirate: I just got back, but pirate 3, 6, and 2 are on it, Captain Buggy. Yes.**

"Hey, they have names!" Ruby shouted.

"But do we know them?" Asked Jaune.

"...No." Ruby put her head down.

 **Buggy: Why on earth was the map stolen so easily?**

"Good question. When I had to steal stuff, I always had to rely on my semblance, and I don't think she has a devil fruit." Everyone looked at Blake. "What?"

Yang smiled. "Just glad you can be casual about your past now." Blake smiled with her.

 **Buggy: We were just about to enter the Grand Line to show off our power.**

 **Random Pirate: W...well, Captain...The discussion for placing the storage key was skipped.**

 **Buggy/** Teams **: *Eyes widen*What did you say?**

 **Random Pirate: Well, the conversation was skipped.**

There was a collective facepalm. "At least hide it on a crew member!" Weiss shouted.

"Imbeciles." Ren said.

 **Buggy: Who dares to skip my nose!**

"...What." Ruby voiced all their thoughts.

 **Buggy get's in the pirates face as his appearance is revealed. He has red lipstick, blue hair, a white bone cross on his forehead, and a large red clown nose.**

 **Buggy: Do you want me to cover a mask to cover this nose? So you can just skip it?**

There was a silence before everyone started laughing. "Oh my oum, what the hell!" Jaune laughed.

"He looks like a freaking clown!" Yang got out through breaths.

"Red nose, such a ridiculous color!" Weiss said clutching her sides.

"Yeah … HEY!" Ruby laughed before angrily shouting.

 **Random Pirate: You misunderstood me.**

 **Buggy: It's red and very large!?**

"Wow, he's not very good at listening." Blake stated simply.

 **Random Pirate: *Backs away* Save me!**

 **The crowd looks scared.**

 **Another Random Pirate: It's going to happen …**

"Save me?" Jaune asked.

"It's?" Ren also questioned.

 **Another Random Pirate: The power of the Devil's Fruit …**

The team's eyes widen. "We get to see the power!" Nora cheered.

"Yeah, but …" Ruby trailed off. 'Is it gonna be used on the guy?' She thought.

 **The pirate's eyes widened before he made a choking sound. He lifted his neck to show hand marks on his neck as he tried to grab at nothing.**

"No way! He can …" Ruby said in wonder before being interrupted by Nora, Jaune, and Yang cheering.

"Force choke!" They screamed in usion.

"...Force choke?" Blake asked.

"It's something from that lame star wars franchise." Weiss explained while annoyed. Ruby gasped.

"It's not lame!" She shouted.

"Please, I wouldn't be caught dead in anything star wars related." In a looping universe, Weiss felt like stabbing herself … so she did.

 **Buggy: Who am I?**

 **The Random Pirate is floating in the air, trying to catch his breath.**

 **Random Pirate: Captain Buggy.**

 **He floats closer to the clown.**

 **Buggy: And what happens to people that don't listen to me?**

 **Random Pirate: Death awaits. Please forgive me. I won't say anything like it again.**

"Jerk!" Nora called out.

"Well they are pirates, not all of them are going to be good." Ren explained.

 **Random Pirate: Please forgive me.**

 **Buggy drops the man, who tries to catch his breath.**

 **Buggy: I will forgive you this time. Just get the map back, or else! You understand?**

 **Crew: Yes, Captain Buggy!**

"They won't get that map if Luffy has anything to say about it." Ruby said with a grin.

 **We go back to Luffy, who's eating in large amounts.**

 **Luffy: Delicious! Do you live here alone?**

 **Nami: I don't live here in this town. The locals were afraid of Buggy, so they ran away.**

"Makes sense, If there was a supervillain in my town i'd get the heck out of there." Jaune nodded.

 **Luffy/** Ruby: **Then you're/** she's **breaking and entering.**

 **Nami: That's rude!**

"It's the truth." Blake stated.

 **Nami: I'm a thief that robs pirates. Don't compare me to someone that breaks and enters.**

"If stealing requires going into someone else's territory, then it's breaking and entering." Weiss said.

 **Luffy: But a thief is a thief, right?**

"There could be … exceptions." Pyrrha said, taking a glance at Blake and Nora.

 **Nami: I will earn one hundred million beli, no matter what.**

 **Luffy/** Teams (Except Weiss and Pyrrha): *Eyes widen* **What are you going to do with that much money?**!

 **Nami: Secret.**

"Seriously, that's way too much!" Jaune screamed.

"What could she be needing?" Blake wondered.

"For real! I could buy so many EXPLOSIONS with that kind of money." Yang yelled.

"I wish we knew someone with that kind of money." Nora said with a glint in her eye. Weiss and Pyrrha decided to keep their net worth to themselves.

 **Nami: If you have a map to the Grand Line, one hundred million beli isn't a dream.**

"Well if the One Piece is there, a lot valuables should also be there." Pyrrha observed.

 **Luffy: Map? Are you a navigator?**

 **Nami: My skills are much better than any other navigator's.**

 **Luffy sits up and smiles.**

 **Luffy: I see, that's great!**

The groups eyes widen. "Luffy, don't do it." Nora spoke for everyone.

 **Luffy: Why don't you join us as a navigator?**

"There are plenty of other people Luffy." Pyrrha said worriedly.

 **Nami: Really?**

 **Luffy: A crew of pirates!**

Blake and Weiss face palmed. 'This is starting to hurt' they thought.

 **Nami: No.**

The teams blinked. "Well that was simple." Ruby spoke.

 **Nami: You're a pirate?**

 **Luffy: I'd promised the man who gave me this hat that i'd become a great pirate.**

"And he will." Yang nodded at his sentiment, last episode still fresh in her mind.

 **Nami: *Smaks table* I hate pirates more than anything else in the world! I like money and oranges.**

Blake narrowed her eyes. 'What spawns a hate like that?' She thought.

"Blegh, oranges." Nora shivered, Jaune giving her a weird look.

"Your hair is orange, and you drink orange juice." He pointed out.

"And I balance that with pink and pancakes." She retorted.

 **Luffy: Come on, be our navigator.**

 **Nami: I said no.**

"Sorry Nami, you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to change Luffy's mind." Yang said with a grin.

 **Luffy: Oh well. *Eats bread***

She blinked. "What the heck?"

"That seemed … to easy." Ruby stated … again.

 **Pirate In Street: Hey, you find her?**

 **Pirate Next To Street: She's not here.**

 **Nami hides.**

 **Pirate Next To Street: Where did that female thief go?**

 **Pirate In Street: If we don't get the map back, we'll be in big trouble.**

"Looks like she's low on options." Weiss observed.

 **Nami's thoughts:** _ **Those guys … I should do something.**_

 **She then smiled.**

 **Nami: Well, if you accept my conditions, I'll think it over.**

Worry went over the group. "Nooo." Ruby stated.

 **Luffy: Really? I'll do anything.**

"No no no." Yang said.

 **Nami: I want you to come with me to see Buggy, however …**

 **Shows her with rope.**

"Nonononononononono-" Nora said rapidly.

 **It then showed Luffy tied up.**

 **Luffy: Why'd you tie me up?**

 **Nami: It's just rope. Is there a problem?**

 **Luffy: I guess not. I wouldn't mind meeting some pirates.**

"Fuuuu-!" Nora was elbowed by Ren, who gestured to Ruby and Jaune, and the angry looks from Yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha. "-uuutile effort! We will find a way around you one day!" The glares stopped.

 **Luffy: Let's go!**

 **Nami: Hey, wait for me!**

"It's like Zwei on a leash." Ruby said, looking at said dog.

"Always a tricky one." Yang nodded.

 **Buggy: What did you say?! The thief got away?!**

 **The three pirates from earlier back away in fear.**

 **Pirates: We are very sorry, Captain!**

 **Buggy there's three of you, how could she get away?!**

"Funny story there." Jaune said with a smirk.

 **Buggy: Just die then!**

 **The Pirates scream.**

"Overkill much." Blake and Weiss said together.

 **Some Pirate: Captain Buggy!**

 **Buggy: What?**

 **Some Pirate: The thief from before came back!**

 **Buggy: What did you say?!**

 **Nami is shown walking Luffy to Buggy.**

"I see the plan." Blake stated.

"Turning him in in order to get out?" Ren asked.

"The liar." Yang said with a frown.

 **Another Random Pirate: That's her! That's the one who stole the map.**

 **Nami pushes Luffy to the ground and sticks her tounge out.**

"Hey, at least be nice about double crossing!" Ruby called out.

 **Nami: I have captured the thief, Captain Buggy the Clown. I'm returning the map.**

 **Buggy: Thanks for returning the map, but what made you change your mind?**

 **She hands over the map to Buggy.**

 **Nami: I had a fight with my boss. I can't stand him anymore. Let me join your crew.**

"Didn't she hate pirates?" Ruby asked.

"She's lying Ruby." Weiss explained.

 **Buggy started to snarl.**

 **Some Pirate: Captain Buggy is getting angry!**

 **Next Pirate: The devil's power will appear again!**

 **Luffy: Devil?**

"Looks like Buggy's not buying it." Pyrrha said.

"He's a captain, they don't buy into things like that so easily." Yang agreed.

 **Buggy's snarl developed into a laugh.**

 **Buggy: Had enough of him? What an interesting woman! I like you. You can join us.**

"Guess he's not that smart." Weiss countered.

"Why is everything I say jinxed!" Pyrrha yelled.

 **Nami smirks.**

 **Nami's thoughts:** _ **My plan succeeded. I knew pirates we're simple minded.**_

"That's not true! There's Shanks, and …"Jaune stopped. "That's all really. Did you guys see anyone?"

"Well there was Alvida … but she was an idiot to." Yang said with a bit of sadness.

 **It now shows Luffy still tied up in a cage.**

 **Luffy: Why am I in a cage?**

"Because you're an idiot." Weiss deadpanned, and no one could argue.

 **Buggy: *Laughs* I'm in a good mood today. Woman, what's your name?**

 **Nami: Nami.**

 **Buggy: Yosh! Let's have a welcome party for Nami! Make it extra flashy!**

 **The crew chears. The pirates are shown partying in a wild style with booze, swords, and forks.**

"Even if he's a villain, the man knows how to throw a party." Yang nodded.

"Please, any time you go to a party it's disastrous." Blake stated.

"Oh yeah, name one time."

"That time I met you at the Junior's club?" Ruby brought up.

"I was interrogating."

"That time we went to Junior's club?" Jaune also said.

"Also interrogating."

"Friday." Pyrrha says flatly.

"... Fine. I can get a little crazy." Yang admits.

 **Buggy: What's wrong? This is** _ **your**_ **party! Have some more food!**

 **Nami: Okay! Thank you.**

 **Nami's thoughts:** _ **I'll just bide my time until I can steal the map again … then I'll loot all of Buggy's treasure while I'm at it!**_

"Someone has goals." Nora states. "Seems ambiguous for her."

"Do you even know what ambiguous means?" Jaune asks.

"Big."

"... Fair enough."

 **Luffy is shown trying to stretch his way to the food.**

 **Luffy: I want some food, too!**

 **His hand slips, snapping back to him.**

 **Luffy: Shit!**

"Priorities, please." Blake says casually.

"Never underestimate the hunger of a man, Blake." Nora says with a look

 **Buggy: *Laugh* I'm in a flashily good mood! Men! Prepare a Special Buggy Bomb!**

"Oh for the love of, who is egotistical enough to name a bomb after themselves?" Weiss complains.

"Might be something special about them." Jaune says reassuringly.

 **A large cannon is brought out and spiked into the ground, as a man carries a large red cannon ball with the Buggy flag. He rolls it in, showing how large the objects really are.**

Pyrrha raises her eyebrows. "That seems large for a canon of it's time." She observed.

 **Some Pirate: It's loaded!**

 **Nami: Wh-What's going on?**

 **Buggy: Behold the power of my Buggy Bomb. Light it.**

"Seriously, it's just a bomb." Weiss still commented.

 **The fuse is lit as everyone waits expectantly.**

"Oh no, not the houses." Ruby worries.

"It better be big, because if it's not i'm going to be disa-" Yang was interrupted by what happened next.

 **A massive explosion tears through the town. Building after building was demolished.**

"Oh my Oum, that was massive!" Jaune screamed.

"I take back what I said, that was massive enough to deserve a name." Weiss said.

Blake was just looking at Yang and Nora, who were drooling.

 **It shows Zoro at the edge of the town.**

 **Zoro: What was that explosion?**

"Looks like Zoro showed up." Pyrrha stated.

"He'll get Luffy free!" Ruby cherred.

 **Pirate 1: One of Buggy-sama's Special Buggy Bombs.**

 **Zoro: *Smiles* A Buggy Bomb?**

"You guys think he'll try and slice it." Yang asks with a grin.

"I don't think so. Zoro seems like a very reasonable man." Blake had no idea why she shivered so much after finishing her sentence.

 **They are shown the aftermath of the explosion.**

"So much damage … where can I get one!" Nora screamed.

"Not the time." Ren interrupted.

 **Buggy: That was truly flashy! My Buggy Bobs and Devil's Fruit power … will allow me to conquer the Grand Line. Right, Nami?**

 **Nami: But of course!**

"All she can do is suc up at this point." Weiss says, slightly pale from the explosion.

"Yeah, she's not stupid enough to-" Blake was interrupted by the next speaker.

 **Luffy: Eh,** _ **I'm**_ **the one who's gonna conquer the Grand Line!**

There was a silence before a mix of pale faces and face palming. "One job Luffy, ONE JOB!" Yang complained.

"I don't think he could lie if he wanted to." Ruby thought out loud.

 **Luffy: I'm gonna become the Pirate King.**

 **Nami,** Wiess, Nora, Ren: **You're an idiot!**

 **Buggy: *Gurgle* Now I get why you can't stand him, Nami!**

 **Nami: Exactly! He just doesn't understand how the world works. I can't follow someone like that.**

 **Buggy: Naturally! In that case, let me give you a little present-A Buggy Bomb to blow him up with!**

Eyes widened. "Oh no, Luffy!" Ruby Screamed.

"That's overkill … right?" Blake shouted, before asking Weiss and Blake.

"We'll, assuming his full body is rubber, or rubber like material, he should survive the shock of the explosion." Weiss throughout.

"But the problem is the heat caused by it. Rubber isn't fireproof." Blake argued.

"So, he's still in danger, given the massive heat given off by the explosion can cause organ damage on a high enough level to be lethal." Everyone looked at Nora. "He's made of my ONE WEAKNESS! I can't hammer OR shock rubber." She explained.

 **Nami: Eh?**

 **Buggy: Of course, it's also a test of your loyalty to me. Do it!**

"So, there's still trust issues." Ren observed.

 **The cannon was moved to Luffy.**

 **Nami: I don't see the need! You went through the trouble to throw a party, so let's just enjoy ourselves!**

 **Buggy: Do it. This is how I party. *Hands her matches***

"... Darn it." Ruby sulked. "Again with the cruelty."

"Shoot, now she has to lite or or she'll be killed to." Jaune said.

'She's avoiding. So she has some level of decency.' Blake thought.

 **Crew: Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! *Keeps chanting***

 **Nami's thoughts:** _ **If I don't do it, he'll kill me … but if I do, I'll be no different from these pirates!**_

 **Half time**

"So, she doesn't want to become what she hates." Pyrrha said.

"Let's take a break." Ruby said, as they all went to the bathroom and refilled on supplies.

They came back and pressed play.

 **Half time**

 **Buggy: All right! Flashily light 'er up!**

 **The Crew is still chanting as Nami hesitates.**

 **Buggy: Nami! Don't be a wet blanket!**

"She's being herself, jerk." Ruby muttered.

 **Luffy: What's wrong? Your hands are shaking.**

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "Observant for once."

 **Luffy: This is what happens when you go up against pirates without having determination.**

"Luffy, like the heart, but this is not the time to be worrying about your TRIGGER PULLER!" Yang screamed.

 **Nami: What determination? The determination to kill people without hesitation? Is that what is means to be a pirate?**

"Not the smartest of lessons, but an important one." They turned to Ren. "Not all enemies will be grimm." They slowly backed from Ren.

 **Luffy: No! *Smiles* The determination to put your own life on the line!**

Eyes widened. "That's something DEFINITELY needed for a hunter." They nod.

"Strangely philosophical moment we're seeing." Weiss commented.

 **Another pirate grabs the matches.**

 **Another Pirate: Hey, new chick! Quit bein' a tease! *Proceeds to light match* This is how you light it!**

"On no! Nami wasn't doing it, but this guy will!" Yang shouted.

"Hurry up Zoro." Ruby said with hope.

 **Time slows down as Nami pulls three sticks out of her skirt. One of them spins in mid air as she connects it to the ones in her hands. She then wacks the pirate in the face, knocking him out.**

"Yeah!" nora chered. "She's on the good side."

"Cool weapon!" Ruby said with sparkles in her eyes. Jaune agreed, thinking of something for his sword.

"So, she went through with it. Now it's a matter of getting out of there." Weiss said.

 **Luffy: What the-?! What the-?!**

 **Nami: Crap! I didn't mean to-**

"You meant to do something." Blake said blankly.

 **Buggy: Nami! What is the meaning of this?!**

"She's rebelling against you." Pyrrha nodded.

 **Nami: I'm sorry!**

 **Buggy/** RWBY: **What?! Apologizing won't fix things!**

 **Luffy: Huh?** _ **Now**_ **you're saving me?**

"I mean, I think she is. I'm so confused." Jaune sighed.

 **Nami: Don't be stupid!**

"Imposible." Weiss quipped, causing Yang to gain a slow smile.

"Your first good joke … I always knew this day would come." Yang wiped a tear.

"Overreacting much?" Ren asked.

 **Nami: I only did it because of the situation! I just didn't want to wind up like these inhuman pirates!**

 **Luffy: Oh, the situation!**

"Oh don't go all ice queen on us." Nora said.

"I'M NOT AN ICE QUEEN!" Weiss complained.

"She never said your name." Yang smirked.

Weiss frowned. 'One day. One FUCKING day.' She thought maliciously.

 **Nami: Pirates took the life of a person dear to me! As if I'd ever be one!**

"So she lost someone." Ruby said sadly. "That explains a lot."

'That's some information to be noted.' Ren thought, Blake already on it, writing in a notebook she got during the brake.

 **Luffy: Oh, so that's why … Huh? It's lit!**

"Dang it, he must have lit it before she knocked him out." Blake stated.

 **Buggy: Keep your ridicule to a minimum, girl! Kill her flashily!**

 **The men jump forward, screaming 'Yahoo!'.**

"Dang it, now she has to pick." Pyrrha said.

"Save herself … or save Luffy." Jaune understood.

"Where the heck is Zoro!?" Yang screamed.

 **The pirates came close. Nami tried to swing at their feet, but they jumped and swung their swords.(My god that feels dirtier than it is). Nami blocks their attacks, and runs under the pirates to the fuse.**

"Nice improvisation and tactics." Blake observed, remembering some moves.

 **Luffy: Water! Water! Water! Water!**

 **The fuse starts to get really close as Nami runs.**

 **Luffy: Not good!**

"Cutting it close." Ruby said worriedly.

 **Nami grabs the fuse, her hands steaming as she screams.**

 **Luffy: You're …**

The group flinched. "That's gotta sting." Yang says, having experience with fire.

"I had some fire dust test, not good times." Weiss remembers.

 **After a few tense seconds, the fuse goes out.**

 **Luffy: Behind you!**

 **Behind Nami, the pirates yell 'Die flashily!'**

"Oh no, she dropped her weapon." Ruby noticed.

"Seriously Zoro, where are-" Yang was interrupted by what happened next.

 **A crash is heard, Nami is shown to be ok as Zoro's back is shown. The screen shows him pushing back the pirates with his scabbard.**

 **Zoro: Hey now … How many of you are taking on one girl at once?**

 **Luffy/** Ruby, Jaune, and Nora: **Zoro!**

"Well, there's my question answered." Yang deadpanned.

"The tables are starting to turn." Pyrrha said optimistically.

"Unless the force choke can get to him."

Weiss facepalmed at Ruby's and Jaune's stupidity.

 **Zoro: You hurt?**

 **Nami looks at him confused.**

 **Zoro: Are you hurt?**

 **Nami: N-No, I'm fine …**

 **Luffy: Whew, what a relief! How'd you find us? Hurry and get me outta here!**

"He's gotta fight first." Ren said.

 **Zoro: What do you keep playing around for? First some bird runs off with you, and now you're inside a cage?**

 **Luffy/** Ruby, Yang, and JNPR: **It's pretty interesting, actually.**

 **Pirate A: "Zoro"?**

 **Pirate B: T-That's what he just called him, right?**

 **Nami's thoughts:** _ **The crew member he mentioned … was Pirate Hunter Zoro?**_

"The one and only." Ruby said with a smile.

 **Nami's thoughts:** _ **What's going on?!**_

 **Buggy: So you're Zoro? What do you want? Are you here to take my head or something?**

 **Zoro: Nope. Not interested. I gave up pirate-hunting.**

 **Buggy:** _ **I'm**_ **interested, though! Killing you will increase my name.**

 **Zoro/** RWBY: **I wouldn't try it. You'll die.**

"Is he really that good?" Jaune asked.

"Let me put it this way, Blake had trouble seeing his movements." Yang let that set for a bit.

"The clown is going to die." Nora said simply.

 **Buggy: Oh? That so?**

 **Zoro/** Bumblebee: ***Sigh* Guess words aren't enough for you …**

 **Pirate C: -Get 'im, Captain!**

 **Crew: -Captain Buggy! *Chants Buggy***

 **Buggy licks his knife, and Zoro preps his Santoryu.**

"The fight begins, sword vs fruit … I feel that's more epic than it should be." Ruby deadpans herself.

 **There's a stand down before Buggy charges at Zoro. Buggy jumps**

 **Buggy: Die flashily!**

 **Zoro's shadow is shown cutting Buggy into pieces. Buggy is shown cut up as he hits the ground.**

Ruby covers her mouth as the rest are wide eyes. "That was freaking brutal." Jaune said, before he went to puke. Others joined, before coming back.

Blake was staring at the screen. "You noticed to?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, there's no blood. It's just stumps." She replies.

"It could be animation issues, or censoring." Pyrrha rationalizes.

"This show, despite its protagonist, brings up corruption, piracy, and cursing. I don't think they would censor someone cut up." Weiss counters.

 **Zoro narrows his eyes at the corpse.**

 **Zoro: He had no resistance to him at all …**

 **Luffy: Whoa! He's weak!**

"No, I ran low on aura during training once." Weiss explains. "There should be some resistance when it comes to cutting."

"Then why was it so easy." Ruby asks, still pale.

 **Nami: No way …**

 **Suddenly, the crew starts to chuckle and laugh.**

 **Luffy/** Ruby, Jaune, and Nora: **What's with them!/**?

"Their leader died, and they treat it like a joke." She screams.

 **Nami: H-Huh? Their captain's been killed … But they're laughing!**

 **Zoro: Hey! What's so damn funny?!**

 **Behind him, Buggy get's up.**

Eyes widen in shock. "What the heck!" Weiss screams.

"He's supposed to be cut up! Unless … he's a zombie!" Jaune screams. No one can argue against him.

 **Zoro's eyes widen, a stabbing sound is heard, and the screen lowers to show a knife in his gut. Blood coming out of the wound, he fell on his knees.**

 **Luffy/** Gang: **Zoro!**

"No no no no." Ruby mutters.

 **Nami/** Weiss: **What's that arm?!**

 **Zoro: What … the hell?!**

 **Buggy: The Chop-Chop Fruit … That's the name of the Devil Fruit I ate!**

 **Buggy is shown reattaching himself.**

'Chop-Chop?' Blake thought before it hit her. 'Then that means.'

 **Buggy/** Pyrrha: He's/ **I'm a Chop-Chop person who can't be cut!**

"So swords are useless, and Luffy's caged up. Things aren't looking good." Weiss says. "At least I have an explanation of than force choke." She tried to lighten the mood … it didn't work.

 **Nami: His body reattached itself! I thought the Devil Fruits were only a rumor!**

"Nope, just rare." Nora said, worry in her voice.

 **Luffy: A chop-chop guy?! You mean he's a monster?!**

 **The screen points at luffy, saying 'Rubber Person'.**

"Even I was about to state hypocrite at that." Yang says.

 **Buggy: I didn't hit any vital spots, but that's a pretty serious wound! I win!**

 **Pirate D: You're too much, Captain! *Chants name***

"Too much of something all right." Jaune says with a hint of anger.

 **Nami's thoughts:** _ **Crap! The tables have turned! If we don't do something quick, me and these two guys are dead!**_

'What can they do?' Pyrrha thought over.

 **Zoro: That one hurt a bit …**

"A knife through the stomach is a LOT more than a bit!" Nora yelled.

 **The crowd is still cheering for their captain.**

 **Luffy: Stabbing him from behind is unfair, Big Nose!**

 **Dead silence follows.**

…. Laughter broke out. "I know I should berate him for stupidity, but that was just cathartic!" Weiss chucked.

"Pirates may be unfair, but they're not untouchable." Yang laughs.

 **Nami's thoughts:** _ **Y-You idiot! Don't call him that!**_

 **The crew is frozen.**

 **Buggy:** _ **Who's**_ … **got a big nose?!**

 **He threw the knife at the straw hat boy.**

 **Zoro/** Teams: **Luffy!**

"We just got Zoro stabbed, we don't need another." Jaune said.

 **Luffy: Buggy!**

 **It's shown Luffy is holding the knife between his teeth.**

 **Luffy: I** _ **will**_ **kick your ass! *Bites knife in half***

"I don't know what to be more impressed by. The sill it takes to catch a knife like that, or the strength it takes to break it with your teeth." Ruby says with awe.

 **Buggy: *Laughs* Kick my ass? You're a real riot! All three of you are gonna die here, you know! How should I have my ass kicked in this situation?!**

 **Nami: *Looks around* It's no use … It's all over…**

"No, never give up hope." Ruby said, rejecting the notion.

 **Luffy: I refuse to die! Run! Zoro!**

 **Zoro/** Teams **: What?**

 **Nami/** Yang: **Wait! He came here to save you! What're** _ **you**_ **gonna do?!**

"He doesn't have a plan, could he worried for his friends more?" Ren thought out loud.

 **Zoro looks at Luffy's smile before grinning.**

 **Zoro: Understood.**

"What makes sense?" Nora asks.

"It's a look. Something that can just be translated on a team when two people need something important in a life or death. Not being in that situation, I can't translate." Blake says, recalling experiences with Adam.

 **Nami's thoughts:** _ **Nothing makes sense anymore! THis is why I hate pirates!**_ ***Tilts over***

"I feel you sister." Weiss said with genuine sympathy.

 **Buggy: Impudent fool! As if I'd let you escape!**

 **He starts trading blows with Zoro, before the Pirate hunter cuts him in half. Zoro jumps away as Buggy restores himself.**

"He got distance, he needs it." Pyrrha observes.

 **Buggy: Fool! Your Three-Sword Style has no effect on-Hey! Listen when people are talking!**

'Where's he heading? He can't go anywhere.' Ren thought.

 **Zoro gets under the barrel of the cannon as he pushes up.**

Yangs eyes widen. "GO! GO! GO!" She cheers, realising what he's doing.

"No way, is he …"Pyrrha trails off, understanding to.

"What? What's he doing?" Ruby asks in curiosity.

 **With a last burst of effort, the cannon is flipped. Zoro tries to catch his breath.**

More eyes widen as they understand.

"Yes! Now they have firepower!" Ruby cheers.

"Hope Nami still has the matches." Weiss states.

"Light it! Light it!" Nora and Yang cheer.

'Clever tatic.' Blake thinks to herself. 'Turning own force against them.'

 **Buggy: Oh, crap! The cannon's pointed this way!**

 **Zoro: -Hey! Light it!**

 **Nami: -Eh?!**

 **Zoro/** RWBY and Jaune: **-Hurry!**

 **Nami: R-right!**

 **Buggy: Wait, wait, wait! There's still a Special Buggy Ball in there!**

"We know." Weiss says with a malicious grin.

"We just don't care." Yang says on the same wavelength.

 **The fuse is lit.**

 **Buggy: You lit it! Wait! No! Stop! Stop!**

 **A massive explosion goes off, as the words 'TO BE CONTINUED' are on the screen.**

"Cliffhanger!" Nora pouts.

"It's late guys, we do need to head to bed for class tomorrow." Jaune says.

"Alright, goodnight guys." Ruby says, as the teams head to their respective beds.

Roman waited in his jail cell, waiting for the day he could bust out … and it was boring as FUCK! He told Emerald to sneak him some cards into his cell for solitaire, but NO, she had to go get MAKEUP for Cinder. Even the food was too bland to do any fun with. 'I'm gonna drive myself crazy with counting the seconds in here.' He thought

"Unless we're all crazy from the start." A distorted voice said.

"Don't get philosophical with me-" His eyes widened. "Oh Oum, I am going crazy."

"Relax, it's just me." He looked around his cell, the voice seemingly coming from everywhere.

"I don't see anyone!"

"Woops, one second." The voice spoke out. Roman would admit to seeing a lot of weird shit in his time, Salem being one of the bigger ones. He would think he was prepared for anything … he was wrong.

A spiral of colors swirled into the form of a single figure. It was humanoid, but looking at it was likely to give someone a seizure. Luckily, Neo made him imune. 'Thank Oum for those raves.' The face had one white eye and one black.

"There we go, getting used to that keyboard. Greetings Roman, you may call me Mighty." He waved … Roman was trying to process this.

"What the hell am I looking at?" He asked.

"You want the brutal answer or the sugarcoated answer." The being replied.

Roman scoffed. "Please, I work for the devil, give me your worst."

"Very well, your universe was put up for adoption." … well THAT needed context! "Your universe couldn't be kept by your previous creator for … reasons."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "What kind of reasons?"

"Not important, what is important is that i'm your new god." Mighty says. "I 'adopted' your universe, so i'm the new one keeping it company."

"And your telling a great crook such as myself because?" Roman motions his hands to continue.

"Well as it turns out, I don't have enough followers in my religion, learned that from a gun incident. Therefore, I have low energy." The being states. "I can't really manipulate the sto-WORLD, from the outside." The god corrects himself. "Therefore, I need an … is apostel a phrase here?" Might asks.

"Close enough, what's in it for me?" Roman asks. He may be confused as fuck, but he knows he can get some compensation from this.

"For starters, breaking you out." Already very tempting to Roman. " And i'll give you the power to steal anything, and enough strength to rival Salem." Roman's eyes widened, but he regained his composure fast.

"You make a tempting offer … what do I have to do?" He asks.

"First is follow orders when I need them. Don't worry, I promise I won't abuse this, I'll get two more after you. Also, you may not interfere with these people." Mighty gave the thief a list with pictures.

"... Red might be an issue … along with Cinder … but i'll 'try'." Roman used air quotations on the last part.

"Close enough." The paper flew into the god's hand, as he crumpled it. The paper turned into technicolored flames. "Deal?" He held out his flaming hand.

"... Deal." As soon as they shook, they both disappeared from the cell.

That's right! Roman is my 1st Apostel. I'm offering a special future info to anyone who can guess the other 2. Later! *Bullets* Oh shit! You found me!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody, sorry for the delay. Procrastination + failing college + receiving an eviction notice + clinical depression is NOT a good combo. To fans that keep asking for an update, this story will be free if I go a full year with no update, and an offer at the end of the chapter. To support, thank you. To Khfan, I plan on a crossover, but I plan on making a RWBY X Zi-O multiverse fic with plently of crossovers from a lot of generas … thank you.

The day was pretty uneventful, as classes just went on until the afternoon. The gangs walked back into RWBY's room. "So tired." Yang groaned.

"I don't know how classes got more boring than last time." Nora complained.

"Even I thought today was slow." Weiss begrudgingly agreed.

"Well, we can watch some One Piece to wake up." Everyone gave thought to Jaune's suggestion, before agreeing.

 **After some scenes from last time, they see the Buggy flag burn.**

"Ah, good times." Yang said with a smile.

 **Zoro's boots are shown with blood dripping onto them.**

 **Luffy: Hey Zoro, you're injured …**

 **Zoro: You shut up and stay in there. I'll do things my own way.**

 **The screen zooms out to show Zoro holding Luffy's cage on his back.**

Eyes widen. "He can't go on with an injury like that!" Blake exclaimed.

"He's strong." Nora deadpanned.

 **Nami stares at the two.**

 **Nami: What is this guy thinking?**

"Of protecting his captain!" Ruby cheered.

 **Zoro: Luffy, who's this?**

"A liar." Jaune deadpanned.

"A thief." Weiss stated.

"A pirate hatter." Pyrrha suggested.

 **Luffy: Oh, she's our navigator.**

Everyone turns their attention to the screen in shock. "She BETRAYED you!" Weiss screamed.

"I know you should forgive, but that's overkill." Pyrrha agreed.

 **Nami: You've got to be kidding! What the hell are you guys?**

 **Zoro: Move, you're in my way.**

 **Zoro grunts as more blood bursts from his wounds.**

Blake looked worried. "He won't be able to stand for very long with those wounds." She stated in panic.

 **Title: Desperate Situation! Beast Tamer Mohji vs Luffy!**

"That … doesn't sound good." Ruby said in worry.

 **Nami stares as Zoro drags Luffy's cage on his back.**

 **Nami: Why do you try so hard? You're just a pirate.**

 **She walks away.**

Ren looks at screen in suspicion. "She's hiding anger." They turn to him.

"How do you know?" Asks Yang.

"Trust me, he knows a thing about hiding emotions." Noro agrees.

"It's odd though, that hate almost looked like … past experience." Blake commented.

 **It shows Buggy in a dark room.**

 **Buggy: Those three took me too lightly. You gotta be kidding!**

"You know what should be kidding? The fact you survived that." Pyrrha said. The man wasn't Yang after all.

"Yeah, his plans really _blew up_ in his face." It was unknown where Noro got those vegetables to throw.

 **Buggy: There's no doubt that this is a declaration of war against me.**

"No, he would have just left you alone out of boredom." Weiss said in annoyance.

 **A giant paw hit the ground, as a lion face is shown in smoke.**

 **Buggy: You're here, Moji.**

 **A man is also shown in the smoke.**

 **Moji: Roronoa Zoro's head … Would you mind if I took it?**

 **Buggy: *Chuckes* Nope.**

"Dang it, he's in no condition to fight a lion." Ruby worried.

"Yeah … normal humans aren't." Jaune deadpanned.

"Well we do fight Grimm." Yang explained.

 **Zoro is shown dragging the cage through the town. He stops for a second, before hitting the ground.**

Everyone winced. "That was expected." Weiss said, keeping panic away.

 **The screen moves to the store in front of them, as they see a dog.**

 **Zoro: What's with this dog?**

There was a hissing sound as they all turned to see a lump in the bed. "Blake, get out." Nora said.

"No! I'm fine here."

Yang stared before whistling and pointing, causing Zwei to walk to the bed. Blake jumped out and grabbed Ruby in a tight hold. "Make it go away!" They ignored her and continued to watch.

 **Luffy: Dog?**

 **He smiled as he rolled his cage to it. The dog held no reaction. Luffy stared at it, before stretching his face.**

Most of the gang started to laugh. "Idiot." Weiss said.

 **The dog doesn't respond**

 **Luffy: Hey Zoro, it's not moving at all.**

 **Zoro: Who cares, it'll do what it wants to.**

"Exactly, leave it alone!" Blake screamed in terror as she was now clutching Yang.

"I'm surprised. Dogs are usually so excitable." Ruby wonders.

 **Luffy: Is it dead?**

 **He stretches to poke the dog. It gets annoyed, and bites Luffy's face as Zoro stares with a WTF look on his face.**

"See, evil dog." Blake said with fear.

"This, is why we don't mess with animals." Pyrrha deadpans.

 **Luffy: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Don't do that! Hey, let go!**

 **The cage started to jump up and down.**

 **Zoro: Do you understand the situation we are in?!**

"I don't think he ever does." Yang sighed.

 **Zoro's scream was so hard he passed out, as luffy stopped fighting the dog.**

 **Luffy: Damn dog.**

 **Zoro: I need bood.**

"How much longer do you think he can go?" Asks Jaune.

"According to biology, he should have been unconscious a mile back." Weiss deadpans.

"Well in my time … with others, i've seen people move a lot with wounds like that. It was rare, but the adrenaline carried them … although they tend to not make it." Blake says with a dark look. The worry in the room only increased.

 **Nami walks by and notices them.**

 **Luffy: Hey, navigator.**

 **Nami: I guess i'll give this to you. You did save me before.**

 **She tosses a key on the ground.**

"Yes!" Ruby cheared. "I knew there was good in her!"

"Now we can have some carnage!" Yang whooped.

 **Luffy: The key to the cage. Did you get it just for me?**

 **Nami: Don't misunderstand me. I don't want owe you anything. That's all.**

 **Zoro sat up with bags under his eyes and grinned.**

"Seriously, get help." Nora pleaded.

 **Luffy: I'm saved.**

 **He reached for the key … but the dog grabbed it first. Luffy's eyes widened as he swallowed the key. Everyone stares in blank horror.**

The group just stares. "... Evil dog." Blake muttered.

 **Luffy grabs the dog's throat and starts to throttle it.**

 **Luffy: You! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Don't eat it! It's not food.**

"Don't hurt it!" Ruby screams, holding Zwei close.

"Yes, join the cat side! We have tuna!"

"... I don't know if i'm happy or horrified she joined the wild side." Nora commented.

 **Luffy: Spit it out! Spit it out! Spit the key out! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Don't swallow it! Spit it out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Where is ...**

 **As he screams, a sandal foot steps in the area.**

 **Man: HEY! Stop picking on ShuShu, you brats.**

 **An old man yelled at the group.**

"Looks like he's the dogs owner." Pointed out Ren.

 **Luffy: *Stops strangling the barking dog* Shushu?**

 **Zoro: Who are you, old man?**

 **Mayor: I am the mayor of this town. Who are you people? *Looks at Zoro* Oh my, that's a pretty serious injury …**

"No kidding." Yang says with a wince.

 **Mayor: Umm, were you guys attacked by Buggy? You should see a doctor immediately.**

 **The Door closes as he walks back out.**

"I hope he's ok." Ruby says with worry.

"The man nearly went a month without food, he'll be fine." Yang waved off.

 **Luffy: How's Zoro?**

 **Mayor: I said I would take him to a doctor, but he said he'll be fine if he sleeps.**

 **Zoro is shown in a bed loudly snoring.**

"I don't think you should go without treatment." Blake comments.

 **The dog yawns as Nami rubs his head.**

 **Nami: So this guy's name is ShuShu, right?**

 **Luffy: Just sitting there … what is it doing?**

 **Mayor: Guarding the store.**

Everyone blinks in confusion.

Ruby **/Nami: Guarding it?**

 **Mayor: Yes**

"Why guard?" Asks Jaune.

"Dogs are very loyal creatures." Yang points out while petting Zwei.

"I reject that very notion." Blake states stubbornly.

 **Nami: Oh, this is a pet food store!**

"I told you, only in it for himself!" Ruby tries to hug her in order to calm her down.

 **Mayor: That's right. The store owner was a good friend of mine.**

 **The Mayor grabs a bowl of food and hands it to the dog, who begins to eat.**

 **Mayor: I ome to feed Chouchou in his stead.**

 **Nami/** Ren: **In his steed?**

 **Mayor: Yes. He died from an illness three months ago.**

Ruby started to tear up. "Come on, stop making us cry."

"I don't think we even hit the sad part yet." Ren sweatdropped.

 **Nami: So, the dog is still waiting for his master to return?**

 **Mayor: That's what everyone thinks.**

 **Nami looks confused as the Mayor sits down.**

 **Mayor: I disagree, though.**

"Wait, so it's not waiting? That seems odd for a dog."

"Yeah, you got a point Ice Queen." Weiss's response to Yang was a cold shoulder … literally. "Yikes."

 **Mayor: Chouchou's a smart dog. I'm sure he's aware that his master is dead.**

Pyrrha/ **Nami: Then why is he still guarding the store?**

 **Mayor: Because, to Chouchou, this store is a treasure. It reminds him of his loving master. I keep trying to take him to a new home, but he won't budge.**

 **The dog yawns as Luffy looks in though.**

"It's like Luffy's hat." Jaune thought out loud, and an unspoken agreement flooded the room.

 **Chouchou carries the bowl back to the Mayor and sets it down … before it starts to rumble. Thudding sounds occur as a lion roars.**

"Shoot, he's here." Nora says, knowing the big guys are out of commision.

 **Nami: What's that roar!?**

 **Mayor: It's him! Beast Tamer Mohji!**

 **A paw hits the ground.**

 **Mayor: A beast tamer? What are you talking about? W-Wait a minute!**

 **She starts to chase the fleeing mayor.**

"Luffy in a cage … this won't end well." Blake commented.

 **Luffy: *sigh* Something's coming. Give me the key already!**

"You're … gonna need to wait on that key." Nora commented as some turned green.

 **Luffy looks up to a giant lion and a man's face.**

 **Man: Oh, I see your friends have abandoned you -Just when you'd gotten away, no less.**

 **Luffy: Who are you?**

 **Man: I am the Buggy Pirates' beat tamer, Mohji!**

 **Luffy: That's a weird costume.**

 **Shows white bear ear fur.**

Ruby started to laugh a bit at the costume, as Weiss tried to keep a straight face. Nora also lauged.

 **Mohji: How rude! This is my hair!**

Ruby and Nora/ **Luffy: That's even weirder.**

Now most of the room was either laughing or holding it in.

'Why is everyone in this show insane?' Weiss asked herself.

 **Mohji: You're awfully cheeky for someone locked in a cage. You'll learn to fear me soon enough.**

 **Chouchou growls at the man**

 **Mohji: I am Beast Tamer Mohji! There is no animal in the world I cannot tame.**

Blake glared at the man, unleashing a dark aura as everyone scooted away. Yang simply rubbed her back comfortingly. "You're not an animal."

"I know … just experience …"

 **Mohji: Shake!**

 **It cuts to Luffy's blank face before going back to Mohji trying to shake off the dog on his hand.**

The tension broke as they laughed.

"For a dog, it has good sense." Blake commented.

"So much for your title." Weiss chuckled.

 **Mohji: You're nothing but a worthless clump of dirt. I'm not here to kill you. Just tell me where Roronoa Zoro is!**

Ruby and Nora/ **Luffy: No!**

"They became too close for a simple give away." Ren smirked.

 **Mohji: KIll him, Richie!**

 **The lion jumped up and attacked, smashing the bars.**

Yang/ **Luffy: Great! The cage is open!**

"Now he can take them out." Jaune grinned.

 **Richie then hits Luffy through a house as Mohji smirks.**

 **Mohji: Instant death.**

"Luffy no!" Ruby screamed.

"Relax, he's rubber, he'll be fine … albeit that had to sting a bit." She winced as he flew through the house.

 **Mohji: Yosh, Richie! Let's go find Zoro. His defeat at our hands will bring us great fame!**

 **The dog simply stares at the lion.**

"Dang it, he's not ok to fight." Yang commented.

"Hurry up Luffy." Pyrrha hoped.

 **Mohji: What's wrong? I see-this is a pet food store. You can have some food, but make it quick!**

"Have some fo-oh no." Ren paled.

"Nonononono." Ruby pleaded.

 **Mohji: What's this? Don't tell me that dog is trying to protect this worthless store.**

 **Chouchou starts barking at the beast.**

"No, get out of there!" Yang screamed.

Blake simply watched in silence.

 **Luffy is shown in some rubble.**

 **Luffy: That caught me off guard! But at least i'm out of that cage.**

"Oh thank ohm he's' fine." Ruby sighed in relief.

"Now go save the dog." Weiss replied worriedly.

 **Luffy: Yosh! Now i'm gonna kick their asses … and get that their Nami to become our navigator!**

"And like that he's asking for the impossible." Weiss sulked.

"He should give up in a bit … poor dude, falling to the whims of a woman that messes with my hair color, the nerve." Nora said with a click of the tongue.

 **Nami walked and came across him.**

 **Nami: How are you still alive!?**

 **Mayor: He's alive!**

 **Luffy: Is that bad?**

"Oh my god he's so innocent." Yang said wide eyed.

 **Nami: Well, you just destroyed an entire house by crashing into it! You don't just get up after that!**

 **Luffy: Really?**

"He seemed … too used to that." Nora looked at Ren's odd statement.

"How?"

"We've established that this world doesn't have Aura … and the only method of powers known are Devil Fruits … then how does _that_ become normal?" The group turned to the screen … now feeling something off.

 **Mayor: Why did you come to this town? What's your relationship with those pirates?**

 **Luffy: If you want a reason, I just thought of one. I'm gonna get myself a navigator and a map of the Grand Line!**

 **Nami just starred as he walked away, before running.**

 **Luffy: That guy in the costume said he was looking for Zoro! I'm gonna go see what's up!**

"She's considering." Ruby grinned as Weiss simply looked unpleased.

"... Oh shoot forgot about the dog." Yang spoke as Chouchou came up.

 **Richi raised his paw as he cut up the sign, a bloody Chouchou being launched. The group winced as the dog hit the ground. The lion continued attacking as Chouchou had a flashback.**

 **Owner: Chouchou, this shop belongs to the both of us.**

 **It then shows him trying to move a large bag with his teeth.**

 **Owner: That bag is a little too big for you, Chouchou!**

 **It now shows the dog attempt to bit the lion, only for Richie to roar and fight back.**

 **Chouchou is now remembering helping the owner push a cart, only to spin in its wheels.**

 **Owner: Chouchou, what would I do if you got hurt? Just let me handle it.**

 **Another moment as a pup.**

 **Owner: Bad Chouchou! I told you not to eat the store's food! Here. Let's eat!**

 **The owner and chouchou share the meat as the dog is once again, launched away.**

 **The dog stares up, bloody.**

No one said anything, too many tears or simply sympathies.

 **Mohji: Wow, He's** _ **still**_ **challenging us.**

"Of course he is … jerk." Ruby growled through the tears.

 **Owner: Chouchou, i'm getting old. I'm going to the hospital for a while … but i'll be out no time! Look after our store while i'm gone. It's all up to you.**

 **His smiling image fades as the dog's blood hits the sign.**

The half time plays as they stay silent. "..." Blake hugged Zwei, an action that opened eyes wide.

"Blake …" Ruby said in wonder.

"I'm sorry … I feel responsible … a cat hurting a dog like that …"

"It's fine … Luffy'll kill the bastard." Yang grins.

 **Back to the scene Chouchou can only bark as his store goes up in flames.**

 **Owner: That tickles, Chouchou!**

 **Mayor's voice: To Chouchou, this store is a treasure. I think it reminds him of his loving master.**

 **Luffy watches as Chouchou howls in agony.**

"The poor guy …" Ruby cries.

"Mohji … you'll pay …" Nora swore, ready to break a leg as Ren had to stop her from breaking the tv.

 **It goes back to Mohji and Ricky walking away.**

 **Mohji: Shit. That dog actually managed to bite me.**

 **Luffy walks up to the lion.**

 **Mohji: Hey, didn't I just kill you!?**

"Funny thing about that … he hates death." Jaune said with a grin.

 **Luffy: I won't die** _ **that**_ **easily.**

"You'll need more than an army to take him down." Pyrrha commented.

 **Mohji: Then i'll have to bite your head off!**

 **Richie roars and drops the bag of food to move at Luffy.**

 **Luffy: Like i'd lose to a lion! *Wraps arms around Riche's neck* GOMU GOMU NO …**

 **He starts to spin his arms as Riche spins in mid air.**

 **Luffy; TSUCHI! (Hammer)**

 **Mohji can only watch as Richie slams into the ground.**

There were wide eyes all around.

"That's … a way to use it." Weiss said in awe.

"An impressive display of strength." Ren watched.

 **Mohji: RICHIE! What the hell are you!?**

 **Luffy: I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit.**

 **Mohji: Are you saying you have a Devil's Fruit power … just like Captain Buggy!?**

"He's also saying you're toast." Yang grinned as Luffy's hat fell to the ground.

 **Moji: Allright, I apologize for everything that's happened!**

 **Luffy: There's no need to apologize. It won't bring back that dog's treasure. *Shows the dog barking again* That's why i'm gonna kick your ass.**

"Cold." Jaune commented.

"But expected." Weiss brought up.

 **He stretches his arm over and drags Mohji closer.**

"FINISH HIM!" Ruby, Nora, and Yang all shout at once.

 **Luffy punches the tamer into the ground.**

 **Nami now looks at the silent dog, who stares at the destruction.**

 **Nami: Pirates are all the same! They pillage and plunder without a second thought.**

"Oh not this again!" Ruby says.

"Well she has a point." Wiess said, despite the glares.

 **Luffy walks close.**

 **Nami: Oh, are you still alive, pirate? I thought you'd be eaten by that lion. But you're a pirate, too - you're no different from them! If you're going to gather crewmates and terrorize people … then i'll kill you myself!**

 **She runs at Luffy with the intent to kill before she is held back by the Mayor.**

"... Ok, not that far." Weiss corrected with wide eyes.

'Definetly some history there' Ren thought.

 **Mayor: Wait! Please stop, Miss!**

 **Luffy: You wouldn't be able to kill me.**

"Harsh … but true." Pyrrha said with a sigh.

 **Nami: Then fight me!**

 **Mayor: Cut it out! What's wrong with you two?**

"They're insane." Jaune deadpans.

 **Luffy places a box of pet food in front of Chouchou. Nami stays silent with the mayor as Luffy takes a seat next to the dog, smiling.**

 **Luffy: This is all I could get. He ate all the rest.**

"He saved it!" Ruby smiled.

"Of course he did … he's nice like that." Yang grinned.

 **Nami Thoughts:** _ **He … fought that lion … for the dog?**_

 **Luffy: You fought bravely! I wasn't there, but I can tell.**

 **The dog is silent as he grabs the box and walks away. After he gets to a house he drops the box and turns to bark at Luffy.**

 **Luffy: Allright! Keep up the good work!**

 **The dog barks some more before picking up the food and walking away.**

"Did he just … talk to the dog?" Jaune asked.

"Nah, that can't be it." Weiss replied. Blake remained silent as she watched.

 **Nami just smiles in happiness, before it returns to the buggy crew.**

 **Buggy: You lost!?**

 **Mohji: M-My deepest apologies, Captain Buggy!**

"Ohhh, someone's in trouble." Nora said with a grin.

 **Buggy: Mohji, I can't believe you lost to Zoro!**

Pyrrha flinched. "Yeah … about that."

 **Mohji: No, it wasn't Zoro. It was that straw hat guy!**

 **Buggy: What!? That little straw hat brat beat you!?**

 **Mohji: He's a Rubberma…*Passes out***

"Looks like a hefty beating." Ren comments.

 **Buggy: I've had enough of this! Bring out every last Special Buggy Bomb! I'll blow this whole town to smithereens!**

"Oh no, they can't take on much more." Ruby worries.

 **Nami: I'm sorry about earlier.**

 **Luffy: Huh?**

 **Nami: I lost control of myself.**

 **Luffy: It's okay. I'm sure you have your reasons. *Dusts himself off* You don't have to explain yourself.**

"So forgiving … it's gonna get him hurt in the end." Blake said with a frown.

"Nah, it'll work out." Ruby smiles.

 **Mayor: I'm so useless! Both Chouchou and that kid fought so hard … and yet, I, the mayor, was completely powerless to save this town!**

Pyrrha/ **Nami: Calm down, Mr. Mayor!**

"We don't need suicide." Yang said with a frown.

 **Mayor: Forty years ago, there was nothing here. We worked together to clear the land … harvested crops, opened stores, and built a community. This town and its people are my treasure! I won't let those fiends violate it any further!**

Ruby smiles. "Oh yeah, you can stop it!"

 **Buggy: Fire the special Buggy Bomb.**

 **An explosion moves through the town.**

"Or … not." Jaune sweats as Ruby looks wide eyed.

 **Mayor: There goes my house.**

"That's gotta sting." Yang said as Weiss has wide eyes.

Weiss/ **Luffy: Zoro was sleeping in there!**

"Oh no!" Jaune exclaimed in worry.

 **Mayor: I wonder if he survived.**

 **Luffy: Oi, Zoro! Are you alive!?**

 **Zoro: Talk about a rude awakening.**

A sigh of relief fills the room.

"Thank ohm, he's alive." Blake said with a smile.

 **Zoro: Damn, I'm still tired.**

 **Nami/** Weiss: **How is he not dead?**

 **Luffy: Great! You're still alive!**

 **Mayor: This is unforgivable. I've had enough! They have no right to destroy our forty years of hard work! I'm the Mayor! It's my responsibility to protect the town!**

 **Nami tries to hold him back.**

 **Nami: H-Hold on, Mr. Mayor!**

"Yeah, you don't want to die." Blake complained.

 **Mayor: There are some fight a man cannot run from! Isn't that right, kid?**

"But there are fights you can think over." Jaune suggested.

. **Luffy: It sure is, Old man.**

JNPR **/Nami: Don't encourage him!**

"It's sad to get used to this." Weiss complained.

 **Nami: What good can he possibly do!? This is reckless!**

 **Mayor: I'm aware of that!**

 **Nami let's go in surprise as the Mayor runs.**

 **Mayor: Here I come, Buggy the Clown!**

 **Nami: He was crying.**

Ruby/ **Luffy: Really? I didn't notice.**

 **Zoro: This is getting pretty intense.**

 **Luffy: Sure is!**

Weiss **/Nami: This is no laughing matter!**

"I think it's sad to be used to this." Pyrrha commented at the constant screen copying.

 **Luffy: It's okay. I like that guy. I won't let him die!**

"Heck yeah!" Ruby smiled.

"Here comes the carnage." Nora grinned viciously.

 **Zoro: I guess that's an order.**

 **Nami: You're going to!? You're injured!**

 **Zoro: *Does the bandana* The injury to my body … is nothing compared to the injury of my pride would sustain if I were defeated.**

Weiss and Blake shivered … for different reasons and memories. 'Don't let it get in the way of everything.' They both thought.

 **Luffy: We're headed to the Grand Line! I'm gonna get that map back! *He smiles* Be our nakama, Nami!**

 **Nami: I refuse to become a pirate …**

"Thought so." Ren stated.

 **She slapped away his hand with a smile.**

 **Nami: … but why don't we join forces and help each other out for now?**

"... Am I the only one feeling deja vu?" Yang asked.

"What's deja vu?" They looked at Ruby as she spoke.

"It's what happens when you repeat a feeling." Weiss explained.

Blake grinned, but decided to explain … and tease latter.

 **Some Pirate: We're ready for another shot!**

 **Buggy: Yosh! Fire!**

 **Mayor: Show yourself, Buggy the Clown!**

"Annnd it's back to bad now." Yang says worriedly.

 **Mayor: I am Mayor Boodle! I am here to defend my treasure - this town! Face me in battle!**

Jaune **/Buggy: Are you an idiot?**

"Ew, gross, I agreed with him." Jaune spoke, worried about the man.

 **Buggy: Treasure consists of gold and jewels! You call this** _ **town**_ **your treasure? What a load of shit!**

"And like that, I think your good." Pyrrha reassured.

 **Mayor: The lies of you could never underst-**

 **He stops and gets pulled up, the sound of Buggy's power heard.**

 **Buggy: I'm about to conquer the Grand Line … and flashily amass all the treasure in the world! It will all belong to me. There's no need for anybody else to possess any. If this town is really that important to you … you can be blown to bits with it!**

"You bastard!" Yang growled out.

"He's gonna pay, Luffy'll beat him!" Ruby cheered.

 **Mayor: Quit your babbling and fight me!**

 **Buggy: Don't make me laugh.**

"Ironic coming from a clown." Weiss spoke with fury.

 **Mayor: I'll protect this town from harm … if it's the last thing I do!**

"It's not worth it, back down!" Ruby pleaded.

 **Buggy: Enough bullshit!**

 **Buggy suddenly grunts in pain, as it shows a stay hat**

 **Buggy: It's the straw hat guy!**

 **Luffy is shown holding Buggy's hand in his grasp, as the mayor is safe.**

"Oh yeah, he's got this." Jaune smirked.

"He took on a man with an axe for a hand, he'll be fine." Yang said with a grin.

 **Luffy: I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

"Next episode!" Nora cheered as they clicked on it.

Ok, i'm willing to take on an OP episode scripter. Their goal is to take the next OP episode and place it in script form, send it to me when done. I'll take the script and make a RWBY reaction out of that. Thank you and good day, and good luck for the future chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The gang pressed the next episode after filling up on snacks.

 **Scenes from last episode played.**

"Oh yeah, the fights gonna be epic!" Ruby cheered, others smiled at her enthusiasm.

 **Zoro the Swordsman vs Cabaji the Acrobat!**

"... Acrobat?" They asked outloud.

"Well … they had a lion tamer and a clown … so it makes sense …" Blake said.

"Time for some multi flip action!" Nora cheered.

 **Luffy: As I promised, I came to kick your ass.**

 **Buggy struggled before his hand got out of Luffy's grip.**

"A promise is a promise, no matter how _underhanded_ you are." Yang punned, before having a tomato thrown at her. "WHERE DID YOU EVEN GRAB THAT!?"

"Cafeteria." Ruby replied.

 **Buggy: Staw Hat!** _ **Growls as the mayor gets his air back**_ **You bastards! You actually have the guts to return here … To face this Captain Buggy!**

"There have been MUCH bigger threats then you he beat up." Jaune smirked.

"But THEY never had a Devil Fruit." Weiss remined.

 **Nami: Listen, all I want is the map and treasure. That's all.**

 **Zoro: Yeah, I know.**

"Makes sense, she's the weakest, not a fighter." Ren comments.

 **Mayor: You brats, What are you doing here? You outsiders should mind your own business. This is my fight.**

"But you can't beat up these guys!" Yang exclaimed in panic, wiping off the tomato.

 **Mayor: This is my town, and I will protect it! Don't interfere!**

 **Luffy interferes by knocking him into a wall with enough force to send him slumping.**

 **Nami: Wha …**

 **Buggy: Wha …**

"Wha …" most in the room stood confused at his action.

 **Luffy dusts off his hands.**

 **Nami/Ruby and Jaune: What on earth/remnant are you doing?!**

 **Nami: Why did you do that to the Mayor?**

"We would like to know." Yang says, cracking her nuckles with anger.

 **Luffy: He's in the way.** _ **He replies casually smiling.**_

"Makes sense." Blake said. "He would have gotten hurt." She nodded … but felt he took it a _bit_ to far.

 **Zoro: Good idea. If this old man fights, he'll get himself killed. It's better this way.**

 **Nami: Don't be so rash! There are other ways of handling that!**

"I'm with Nami. They could have tied him or something." Pyrrha says with a sweat drop.

 **Luffy: Here I go.**

"He's going to something stupid." Weiss said suddenly.

"How do you figure." Ren asks.

"It's a 6th sense after seeing it so many times."

"... A Luffy sense!" Ruby says hapily!

"What, no, that's stupid." She says with a blush.

"Ah, the luffy sense. A valuable asset." Nora said sagely.

"WE'RE NOT CALLING IT THAT!"

 **Luffy: BIG NOSE!**

 **Everyone had wide gaping faces.**

 **Nami/Pyrrha: That's something you can't say!**

Yang and Ruby start laughing, along with some hidden chuckles form the others. "Luffy sense for the win!"

"IT'S NOT A THING!"

 **A guitar riff happens. Buggy's face** _ **pissed**_ _**off**_ **.**

 **Buggy: You're pissing me off, asshole. You dare call me that? Fire the Buggy Bomb now!**

 **It aims at them.**

"... I almost forgot that was a thing." Yang admited.

"They just need to do what they did last time!" Nora cheered.

"They were next to it last time." Ren reminded.

"... Shit."

"Language!" Yang exclaimed, even though the show was full of it she would not let her little sister fall to it from others.

 **Nami: Why'd you say that, you fool?!**

 **Nami runs away.**

 **Zoro: Hey Luffy, run!**

 **Luffy: That's nothing.**

"Luffy, I know your confident, but that thing took out half a city! Run dang it!" Yang said worridly.

 **Buggy: Disappear!**

 **Luffy: That won't work on me!**

"You can't bounce an explosion." Blake said with worry.

Ruby and Jaune's eyes widened. 'But he can bounce back the pellet.'

 **The buggy ball fires.**

 **Luffy: Gomu Gomu no …**

 **He breaths deeply, inflating as the ball hits his stomach.**

 **Luffy: Balloon!**

 **Everyone stared slack jaw.**

"I thought he was rubber!" Nora shouted.

"Unless … if his body is _truly_ rubber, a concept I won't fully understand, then that means his internal organs are rubber … it would allow him to inflate like one would a kids balloon." Weiss theories.

"But that level of lung strength." Pyrrha says in awe.

 **Rando Badie: What is he?!**

 **Buggy: Don't tell me the Buggy Bomb …**

 **Luffy bounced it back.**

 **Buggy/TEAMS: He bounced it back!**

 **Zoro: Tell us beforehand …**

"I doubt he ever will." Blake says with a sigh.

 **The buggy pirates blow up.**

"That was quick." Ruby said.

"Remember, they survived last time." Jaune reminds her.

 **Luffy: Alright! I hit the enemy.**

 **Nami: What the hell are you?!**

 **Zoro: Don't surprise people like that.**

"But it's so funny." Nora says with a laugh.

 **Nami: Ever since you fought that lion, I knew there was something strange about you. That's not something humans can do!**

Yang's eyes glow. "You saying I can't do it?"

"Yang calm down, we know you could take on that lion." Ruby says.

 **Nami: Please explain it to me clearly, that balloon thing you just did. What was that?!**

 **Luffy: It's the rubber balloon.**

 **Nami: I'm asking what the hell that is!**

"Well she never specified …." Jaune says with a sigh.

 **Nami: Are you some kind of monster?!**

 **Buggy gets out, pulling out 2 people used as shield.**

 **Buggy: How dare you do that to us.**

 **Nami/Yang: He used his underlings as a shield, eh?**

"Meanie." Ruby said with anger as she glared at him.

 **Moji: I can't eat anymore …**

 **He wakes up to find the boat destroyed.**

 **Moji: What happened here?** _ **Sees luffy**_ **Ah! It's you!**

 **Luffy: Yo.**

"He sure is friendly. Despite the whole beat you up thing." Blake said, smiling a bit from the humor.

 **Moji: It's the guy with the straw hat! Ca-ca-ca-captain Buggy, be careful. He also has the power of the Devil's Fruit.**

 **Buggy: What?!**

"I mean, a fellow devil fruit user should know the weirdness." Ruby said with a sigh.

 **Nami: Rubber man?**

 **Luffy: Yeah.**

 **He stretches his face, nami gasping**

"Ok, that's new." Jaune said, sweating a bit. He really wished he had that power, all those pinching of the cheeks gone!

 **Buggy: The Devil's Fruit … That's how he was able to bounce the Buggy Bomb back.**

 **Ritchie comes out of rubble, looking worse for wear. He is held up by another man.**

 **Someone: This is our greatest humiliation ever, Captain.**

"He's strong." Ruby said.

"How do you know?" Asked Ren.

"Because so far the weirder you are the stronger." Everyone simply stared at her, unable to argue before looking back.

 **Buggy: Ohh, Cabaji. I can't suppress my anger anymore.**

Jaune's eyes widened. "The title, he's an acrobat!"

"And he's gonna fight Zoro … who's weak." Weiss said with worry.

 **Moji: Cabaji you bastard! What did you do to Ritchie!?**

 **Cabaji: This cat? I didn't want to get my clothes dirty, so I used it as a shield.**

 **He tosses the animal away, Moji going to it's side.**

 **Moji: Ritchie! Hey, Ritchie. Get a hold of yourself! Are you okay?**

 **Ritchie opens his eyes as he breaths hevily, looking at Cabaji … before hiding.**

 **Moji/Blake: You dirty bastard!**

Yang let that one slide, given how she basically saw animal cruelty.

 **Moji runs at Cabaji, only to be kicked, flying at Straw Hat.**

 **Moji:** _ **screams**_ **Move out of the way!**

 **Luffy: You … move!**

 **Luffy kicks him into a wall, breaking it.**

"Wow, useless without Ritchie." Nora laughs at the casual tossing of the man.

 **Cabaji: Captain.**

 **Buggy: What is it, Cabaji?**

 **Cabaji: Please let me handle this.**

 **Buggy: Alright! Show them your Acrobatics.**

 **Cabaji grins and jumps, luffy looking in awe … as Cabaji ruses at them on a unicycle.**

 **Cabaji: The chief of staff, Cabaji the acrobat! Captain Buggy's rage has been transferred to me!**

"...Really?" Ruby asked, twitching at the weird item being used. "Make a cool weapon or something!"

"Actually, he has a speed increase without losing agility if he knows how to master it." Blake says, eyes looking at her. "... The White Fang was low on budget at one point, we looked for alternatives."

 **He's about to hit luffy with a sword, until Zoro blocks the attack.**

 **Zoro: Since you're using a sword, i'll be your opponent.**

 **Cabaji: That seems fair, Roronoa Zoro … To fight you as a swordsman.**

 **Cabaji notices the blood stain on Zoro's body.**

 **Luffy: Hey Zoro, maybe you should keep on resting. I can take care of it.**

"Good to see he has sense of rest." Jaune says, worried for Zoro's condition.

"Don't worry, they'll beat him up … because the good guys win." Ruby smiles.

Weiss would make the pirate comment … but given the enemy it's more of a 'better pirate' comparison.

 **Zoro: Don't get in my way!**

 **Cabaji thoughts: You've been stabbed by the captain, eh? Moron.**

"Dang it, he's going to exploit." Jaune stated.

 **Cabaji: Acrobatic special, Old man's Flame!**

 **He breathes fire.**

"I thought they didn't have dust!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"It's likely a gun powder trick." Red said. "I've seen something like it in villages without Aura."

 **Zoro is distracted by the flames, Cabaji using this to kick the wound, causing Zoro to scream as his hit the ground.**

 **Cabaji: What's wrong? I didn't kick you that hard.**

 **Nami/Pyrrha: That's dirty! He aimed for the wound!**

No one else said anything. "Um … you're all ok with this?"

"He's a villain." Was Jaune's and Ruby's explanation.

"It was smart." Was Ren and Nora's.

"What else did you expect?" Was Weiss, Yang, and Blake.

"... Fair."

 **Cabaji: Acrobatic Special, Murder Under a Cloud of Smoke!**

 **He spins his blade, causing dust to rise.**

 **Zoro/Yang: What acrobatic special? It's just dust.**

 **From the dust a blade came out, making Zoro block, leaving his side open for another kick.**

 **Nami: He did it again!**

 **Cabaji: What's wrong? This is pathetic for a great man like yourself. So, have you realized? It's foolish to go against the Buggy crew.**

 **Nami/Blake: How can he fight someone with that wound?**

"Well, the fact he has to rely on tricks … makes him weak in body. That's an advantage." Yang said, watching the fight.

 **Nami: It's a wonder that he's still alive. What are you doing?! He's going to be killed!**

 **Luffy simply stared.**

"Why isn't he doing anything!?" Asked Weiss. If he was good he was gonna save him, right?

"Because he doesn't want to be saved." Blake stated, watching with narrowed eyes.

 **Cabaji: Roranoa Zoro. Time to die!**

 **He rushes with the intent to kill**

 **Zoro: Annoying bastard!**

 **Zoro stands up as Cabaji comes at him.**

"Zoro, dodge!" Ruby exclaimed.

 **Zoro: Is hitting my wound … That much fun?!**

 **He's stabbed in the wound, undodging. Everyone's eyes widen.**

 **Luffy/Ruby, Blake, and Nora: OW!**

 **Cabaji scratches and moves as the bandages fly off.**

"He took the hit point blank …" Ren said silently with widened eyes.

 **Nami spoke the words on everyone's mind.**

 **Nami: Why didn't he dodge it?**

 **Zoro: Are you satisfied now?**

 **He grins as he turns to Cabaji, eyes dark.**

 **Zoro: I will show you the difference between you and me!**

 **Luffy/Ruby: Whaa, cool!**

Eveyone cheers and stares in awe. "... Let it be known, Zoro rivals uncle Crow in coolness." Yang said with a smile and wide eyes.

"He took it just to let him on!" Nora cheered, going into a tangent.

"That was so stupid … why am I so impressed!?" Weiss exclaimed.

 **Cabaji: This is Roronoa Zoro. I underestimated you.**

 **Zoro: My goal is to become the world's best swordsman! I can't be defeated in a fight, not even once!**

"Everyone loses at some point." Pyrrha said. "I once lost and it only taught me."

 **Cabaji: I see. You wanted to show me your strong will. Don't worry though, you can't beat me with just that. It can be your excuse for losing.**

 **Zoro: Stop joking around. If I lose to someone like you just because of a wound like this … I can't imagine what future I would have!**

"So much will." Ren said, as everyone in the room was floored by the determination _radiating from the screen_.

 **Cabaji: You …**

 **Luffy/Ruby: Go, Zoro!**

 **Nami gasps, before closing her eyes.**

 **Nami: Do what you guys want. You pirates can just kill each other.**

 **Luffy looks confused as she walks away.**

 **Nami: Whether you guys win or lose, it has nothing to do with me. I'll go find the treasure myself, and then it'll be farewell. If fate has it, we'll work together again. See ya! Good luck fighting!**

 **Luffy: Yeah, thanks!**

"Aww, she's supposed to stick around." Ruby said with a pout.

"She's a pirate thief, what else did you expect?" Weiss asked.

"... Cuddles." Ruby said with a defiant sigh.

 **Cabaji: Now for my best acrobatic special.**

 **He spins some tops in his hand before launching them at Zoro**

 **CabajuL Acrobatic special, Hundred Spin Tops Wind Attack!**

"Dang it, more tricks!" Jaune complained.

"Makes you wonder how many he has." Blake wonders.

 **The scene goes to Nami**

 **Nami: They aren't normal, Luffy and Zoro. Nothing good would come out of getting involved with them.**

"Except some awesome bodyguards." Yang says with a smirk.

 **She sneaks around and looks at buggy from behind a wall.**

 **Seeing him occupied, she moves some rubble and heads into a basement area.**

"She's going after the treasure." Red said with wide eyes.

"Once a thief always a thief." Weiss accused.

"Hey, I thought we went over this." Blake spoke.

"Has Sun stopped stealing?"

"..."

 **Nami: Here it is. I'll take this opportunity to steal the map and treasure.**

 **She breaks open the lock.**

Jaune looked curious. "Wait, if she takes the map, how is Luffy gonna get the One Piece?"

"..." They all just realized he can't, and hoped Zoro would win soon so they could catch Nami.

 **Zoro is cutting up all the tops being thrown at him.**

 **Cabaji: Acrobatic special, Climbing the Mountain!**

 **He uses it to drive on the side of the wall and fly up, shocking Zoro.**

 **Cabaji: Acrobatic special, Rising Fireworks!**

 **Luffy/Nora: That's high!**

"Dang it, he has the high ground!" They looked at Jaune. "... Star Wars?" No one got the reference as he face planted.

 **Cabaji: Single Flower Vase!**

 **Buggy: Crawling Bara Bara Cannon!**

 **He launched his hand at Zoro.**

"No!" Ruby cried out.

 **Buggy: Cabaji! I'll hold him! Finish Zoro!**

 **Cabaji: As you wish.**

 **Zoro/Blake: You bastards!**

"Language!" Yang called out, close to giving up, but still worried for Zoro.

 **The hand was stepped on by a sandal shoe.**

 **Buggy: That hurts!**

 **Zoro doges, the scene showing luffy stepping on the hand.**

 **Zoro/Teams: Luffy!**

 **Buggy: You!**

 **Luffy: Zoro's fight ...Don't interrupt it!**

 **The show reached a half way point.**

Everyone smiled as they took a small break before returning.

 **Nami sparks a flame on a lantern, laying eyes on a large treasure.**

 **Nami/Jaune: Amazing, this much!**

They all stared at the fortune. 'Maybe I don't tell them that's pocket change.' Weiss and Pyrrha think.

 **Nami: All this is mine!**

 **She puts her hand in the gold and and puts on the crown with a smirk. A blade moving near her neck.**

 **Bad Guard Pirate: What are you doing to our treasure?!**

"Oh no!" Nora said with worry.

 **She stands up, the crown falling off her.**

 **Nami thoughts: Oh crap, he woke up!**

 **He stepped forward, face flushed.**

 **Bad Drunk Pirate: Captain Buggy ordered whoever comes near here … huh? There's no more sake?**

"Sake?" Ruby asked.

"... I think that alcohol … I think he's drunk." Yang said with a grin, she'll be safe like that.

 **Nami smiles before clutching her chest and hitting the floor.**

 **Nami: Oh, it hurts!**

 **Bad Drunk Pirate: What? What's wrong?**

 **Nami: My chest suddenly started to hurt.**

 **Bad Drunk Pirate: What? Your Chest?!**

 **He glances at her cleavage.**

Weiss growed, making Blake jump at thinking it was Zwei. Jaune blushed and Ren seems impartial.

 **The Drunk chuckles and starts to get closer. She smirks and pulls out three sticks, connecting them into a staff and knocking him out.**

Ruby swooned. "Did you see that!? She had a collapsing weapon! It was like Sun's guns! Maybe I can work with it!" She went into a tangent.

 **Nami smirked, and noticed keys around his chest. She unlocks the chest and opens it.**

 **Nami: There it is! The map of the grand line!**

"And like that, the clown loses all." Nora said with a smirk.

 **Back to the others, Buggy growled, Luffy smiled, and Zoro was catching his breath.**

 **Cabaji: I don't need the captain's help to defeat someone like you.**

"Then stop with the tricks." Blake says annoyed.

 **Zoro: That's enough. I'm tired.**

"After all that man!" Yang asked, annoyed at that.

"He can't continue in his state." Ren replied.

 **Cabaji: You've finally given up on this fight. I'm amazed that you've fought with that wound until now.**

 **The music starts to pick up with japanese flutes as Zoro gets up.**

 **Zoro: I'm saying that i'm tired of your useless acrobatic specials!**

Yang laughed at the subversion.

"Oh yeah, get him in the pride!" Nora cheared.

 **Cabaji: Then I will finish you with one last strike! With my … True sword technique!**

 **He rushes fast at Zoro.**

 **Cabaji: Die!**

 **Zoro moves his blade into position.**

 **Zoro: Devil ... Slice!**

 **Cabaji's eyes widen, and in a flash of movement, Zoro cut Cabaji, the now bleeding acrobat falling the ground.**

"Wow, that was fast." Nora said with wide eyes.

"You had trouble?" Team RWBY asked at the same time. They turned to them.

"You didn't?" Asked Jaune.

"We have Ruby, it makes tracking fast movement easier when watching her." Blake explains.

"Plus having speed as my semblance makes everything else _extra_ slow." Ruby added.

 **Buggy: Caba-Chan!**

 **Cabaji: The Buggy crew … Was defeated by a couple of thieves.**

 **Zoro/Ruby and Nora: Not thieves …** _ **Zoro hits the ground in exhaustion**_ **Pirates!**

 **Zoro: Luffy, I'm going to sleep.**

 **Luffy: I'll take care of the rest.**

 **Buggy growled in anger.**

"Time for fruit vs fruit!" Ruby cheered … a team watching Gaim sneezing.

 **Nami is seen hauling the massive bag of treasure. Sighing and resting on it.**

 **Nami: This is the treasure I expected from a devil like Buggy. I'm having a hard time just moving it. But with this much ...**

 **Nami trails off and stops smiling.**

"A goal?" Pyrrha asks in curiosity.

"Might be retiring or something." Weiss suggests.

 **Nami stands back up.**

 **Nami: Anyways, I have to get off this island as soon as possible.**

 **She grabs the bag, but lets go, looking back.**

"Why's she stopping?" Asked Nora.

"I think she cares." Replies a smiling Ruby.

 **It shows the Mayor knocked out, Moji knocked out, Cabaji knocked out, and Zoro snoring peacefully**

 **Buggy: You guys are Pirates?**

 **Luffy: Yeah, we're going to the Grand Line.**

 **Buggy: That's not a place you can just casually go, fool. Even if you enter the Grand Line, what are you going to do? Go site seeing?**

 **Buggy laughs as luffy stares at him blankly.**

 **Luffy: Become the Pirate King.**

 **Buggy is shocked.**

"He really needs to stop being casual about it." Jaune said with a frown.

 **Buggy: Stop fooling around, you idiot! You're going to be the Pirate King?! Then I'm a god! The one who will become the Pirate King and own all the treasure in the world is me! Stop dreaming!**

 **Luffy: You talk too much. Just bring it on.**

"Straight and to the point. The way of the Yang has taught you well." Yang spoke, bowing.

 **Buggy pulls some knives from his gloves**

 **Buggy: When I look at your straw hat, it reminds me of that man and it pisses me off! That despicable red headed bastard!**

 **Luffy/RWBY: Redhead? Did you say red head? Do you know Shanks?**

"He knows shanks, that opens up a whole new load of information." Pyrrha thought."

"Although it sounds like they didn't get along." Jaune reasoned.

 **Buggy: What? So what if I know him?**

 **Luffy: Where is he now?**

 **Buggy: Well … To say I know him, I do know him … To say I don't know him, I don't know him.**

 **Luffy stares blankly**

Ruby's eyes spiral from confusion as Yang tries to comfort her.

 **Luffy: What are you talking about? Are you an idiot?**

 **Buggy: You're the idiot! Like I would tell you something that you want to know. I'm not that nice of a guy.**

"He's got a point." Ren says.

 **Luffy: Well then, i'll beat it out of you!**

"The best way to get information." Yang smirked as Nora nodded.

 **Buggy: You'll be dead before you get to ask.**

 **He kicks the ground, causing knives to sprout from his shoes.**

 **Buggy: Rubber can't bounce knives back.**

 **Luffy: Yep, not possible.**

"Why help the enemy!?" Asked Jaune.

"Because he's an idiot … but the clown's right, it won't be easy." Weiss added, with Ruby too lost in the awesomeness of knife shoes.

 **Nami came around the corner and watched.**

 **Buggy: Bara Bara Japanese Cracker!**

"What kinda name is-woah!" Pyrrha stopped herself as she saw Buggy turn his legs into a buzzsaw and launch them at Luffy.

 **Luffy jumped to avoid the attack.**

 **Buggy: If you go up, I can predict your movement!**

 **He throws his knives at Luffy.**

"Dang it, he can't dodge." Nora worried.

 **Luffy: Who said?**

 **He stretched his arm and grabbed a pole, moving himself out of danger. Buggy reforms himself.**

 **Buggy: Oh, I see. Interesting.**

 **Luffy: You too.**

"Dodging mid air, impressive." Blake smirked.

"Still a tough battle, those blades can hurt him." Red added.

 **Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**

 **Buggy moved his head out of the way.**

 **Buggy: That's an interesting skill. But it left you wide open.**

"Oh no, he can grab it." Weiss spoke, fear in eyes.

 **The hand grabed a tree.**

 **Buggy: I'll chop it off!**

 **Luffy pulled himself along his hand.**

 **Luffy: Gomu Gomu no.**

 **Buggy: Bara Bara Emergency Escape!**

 **Luffy: Sickle!**

 **He tried to lariat Buggy, but the clown's head chopped off, causing Luffy to over shoot and crash.**

"So close." Jaune said, impressed by the efforts of them.

"So this is a battle between fruits." Pyrrha spoke with wonder.

 **Buggy laughed as he put back on his head.**

 **Buggy: Too naive, rubber man.**

 **Straw hat busted out of the rubble**

 **Luffy: Damn, he split into pieces.**

 **Nami: What kind of fight is this? It's like watching a dream.**

"I feel you, such odd powers existence is absurd." Weiss spoke as she watched.

"I wonder what other powers there are … cookie powers!" Ruby said with a drool.

"I somehow doubt that's a thing." Jaune explains.

 **Some pirate: Hey, did you just see that?**

 **Other pirate: You moron, act like you're unconscious. If we get involved in this, it won't matter how many lives we have.**

Yang laughed, Blake was curious how many of her own comrades did that, Jaune just felt sorry.

 **Buggy: Bara Bara Cannon!**

 **He launches his knife filled hand. Luffy catches it as it barley hits him.**

 **Buggy: Release.**

 **It moved out of his grip, nearly hitting him as luffy was pushed back. Buggy laughed.**

 **Buggy: How did you like that, kid?**

 **Luffy stares darkly at a cut in his hat, glaring at buggy.**

 **Luffy: You bastard!**

The teams gulped. "The hat is broken." Ruby said, apprehensive of the upcoming danger.

 **Buggy: What's wrong? Was it wrong of me to cut your face?**

 **The boy trembled in rage.**

 **Luffy: You dare … you dare damage this hat?!**

 **Buggy: Eh?**

 **Luffy: This is my treasure! I won't forgive anyone who damages my hat!**

 **Nami stares, flashbacking.**

 **Past Luffy: Yeah, I made a promise to the one who gave me this straw hat … That I would gather a crew and become a pirate.**

 **Nami: I thought he was someone who wouldn't take anything seriously. But he's that passionate about it.**

"Yep, and Buggy may not survive the beating." Yang said with a nod, Nora agreeing with her.

 **Buggy: It seems like the hat has some history.**

 **Luffy: That's right!**

 **Buggy: Is the hat that important?**

 **He throws a knife at Luffy, who dodges.**

 **Buggy: If it's that important …**

"No." Jaune's eyes widen, realizing what's about to happen.

 **Buggy: Protect it properly!**

 **Buggy's knives stabbed 3 holes into the hat. Luffy gasped as it flew out of his hand. Memories flushing his mind.**

 **Past Luffy: Shanks … Your arm!**

 **Past Shanks: I'll leave this hat in your hands. It's my important hat. Treasure it. Someday … bring it back to me, as a great pirate! It's a promise, Luffy.**

 **The clown's hand returns.**

 **Buggy: How is this worn-out hat a treasure?** _ **Laughs**_

Tears and anger streamed from the teams.

"How could you …" Ruby asked.

"Beat him up Luffy." Pyrrha growled.

 **Buggy: Treasures are gold and silver objects that shine, showing the owner's class. This crappy straw hat is a treasure?! Don't make me laugh!** _ **Does so anyway**_

"Come on Luffy, beat him up!" Nora cheers.

 **Luffy: That's Shanks' hat!**

 **Buggy: What?! This hat belongs to Shanks?** _ **He tosses it on the ground**_ **. No Wonder why it looks familiar. He always wore this next to me!**

"Wait what?" Blake asked. The anger paused as they processed it.

 **Luffy/JNPR: You were on the same ship as Shanks?!**

 **Buggy: Yeah, back when I was a pirate apprentice. We were comrades. That damn annoying red headed bastard!** _ **Steps on the hat**_ **.**

"That's some hate." Weiss spoke with a twitch of anger.

 **The rubber kid runs at Buggy,**

 **Luffy/Jaune: Shanks is a great man!**

 **Luffy: You guys were comrades? Don't compare yourself with him!**

 **Buggy: Bara Bara Emergency Escape!**

 **The clown pops his head off … but fails as Luffy full body slams the man.**

 **Buggy: This is buggy.**

 **He hits the ground.**

"Nice one!" Yang shouts.

 **Luffy: Don't ever say you and Shanks are comrades!**

 **Buggy restores himself and coughs a bit.**

 **Buggy: It's my right to say what I want about Shanks.**

 **Luffy grabbed his faces and pulls on it.**

 **Luffy/Nora: Spit it out! What happened between you and Shanks!**

"We really wanna know." She wines.

 **Luffy drops the clown on the ground.**

 **Luffy: Damn! How dare you do that to my treasure …**

 **Buggy: Do you really want to know? He is the only man I can never forgive! I will curse him for the rest of my life! I will never forgive that guy!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

"What-don't leave us hanging, next!" Nora grabs the remote and plays.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I failed college, can't get a job, disappointed my girlfriend, and kinda fell into a dark place along the way. I made this, but please promise that if you're gonna beg for the next chapter you be like triscythe59 and PM instead of Review, save that for honest critism.

Wanderer of Fortuna: Who knew? XD

Akashi1412: I use watch cartoon online, it has the oldies of Gum Gum with the stuff on the screen mixing up for the fun of it. It's how I grew up with One Piece so I picked it.

Bloodyhound17: Same my friend, same.

KingZthe1st: Thank you for pointing it out. I might put up a pose for a spell checker or something, I definitely need someone to help with workload.

Felipexza: Zi-O, nice taste. And i'll see what I can do.

Monkeymerc: Welcome to react, you're prayers are answered!

 **The recap of last episode plays.**

 **Title: Who Will Win? Showdown Between the True Powers of the Devil!**

"Time for some answers." Ren spoke.

"And some action." Yang grinned.

 **Buggy: I've never met a man who pissed me off as much as he did. Shanks denied me a lot of my treasure. I don't know how you're related to him, but it's my right to say whatever I want about him!**

"My oum, what did he do to him?" Weiss wondered.

 **A flashback starts to occur**

 **Some guy: Fight! Don't lose!**

 **It shows a young Shanks and Buggy holding each other by the collars of their shirts.**

 **Buggy: North Pole!**

 **Shanks: No, South Pole!**

 **Buggy: There you go again!**

 **Shanks: I'll say it as many times as I want because I'm right!**

"Wow, even as kids they hated each other." Yang deadpanned.

"And an argument over … what are they talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Something over the poles of the pannet, which effect the magnetic field." Pyrrha commented. "... and not real poles." She said before Ruby could ask.

 **Buggy: You have a lot of guts, lets fight to see who's right!**

 **Shanks: Come on then!**

 **Buggy: Bring it on! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!**

 **They are both knocked in the head by an older dude.**

 **Older Dude: Enough of this! North Pole or South Pole, who cares about which one is colder? If you really want to know, why don't you just go there and find out!**

"... That's what they were fighting about?" Ren asked.

"Aww, I wanted to see a fight." Ruby pouted.

"It would be a waste anyway … the North would obviously win." Weiss commented smugly.

"...Actually the South Pole is colder." Pyrrha stated with a look.

The two girls glared, about to start a war before-

 **High Rando: A ship! Approaching from the northeast!**

 **Older Dude: Alright, prepare to launch. Time to fight!**

They stopped as everyone looked in excitement, deciding to put it on hold for now.

 **The pirates cheered and moved.**

 **Buggy: Alright, i'm gonna grab everything I can get my hands on!**

 **Shanks: You look happy, Buggy.**

 **Buggy: Of course! The enemy ship is like a treasure chest. A pirate takes from others, right?!**

 **Shanks: Well, that's one of the reasons.**

 **Buggy: No, no! You and all the pirates on this ship are too naive, taking treasures from people is what pirates do! You know nothing about being a pirate.**

"Pirates don't take treasure from people, only villains do." Ruby stated proudly.

"... The definition of Piracy is the illegal act of stealing." Weiss, Ren, and Blake all deadpanned in usion.

Yang just shrugged. "To each their own."

 **It showed a battle, Buggy stabbing a man dead as Ruby and Weiss winced, before he glanced inside the shirt and saw something.**

 **Buggy: This is … *Opens it* It … it's a treasure map! This is the first time i've ever seen one! Incredible!**

"Treasure!" Nora shouted in excitement as she tried and studied the map.

'... Not gonna tell her it's fiction, it should tire her out for later.' Ren thought to himself.

 **Buggy: It's buried deep beneath the sea …**

 **Buggy put's away the map after a glance.**

 **Buggy's Thoughts: Alright! My life is going to be much more exciting from now on!**

"Not surprising he was a villain even at a young age." Yang spoke, Blake twitching at the memory of Adam … she needed to get on that.

 **Buggy smiles at night as he looks over the map on the roof, people partying downstairs.**

 **Shanks: Hey Buggy! Aren't you gonna celebrate with everyone? There's a lot of loot.**

 **Buggy: I … I never stole anything! I don't know anything about it.**

"Wow, he's worse at lying than Nora with Pancakes." Jaune stated blankly.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Is that Syrup on your lip?" Blake points out.

"Continue."

 **Shanks: What are you talking about?**

 **Buggy: Uh … nothing! Well …**

 **They sit in silence for a while.**

 **Shanks: You said you would leave this ship one day right? What do you plan to do after you leave? I want to get my own ship, gather a group of trustworthy mates and slowly travel around the world, as pirates of course.**

The gang smiled. "You got your dream." Ruby said with small cheer.

 **Buggy: You're still so innocent.**

 **Shanks: What did you say?**

 **Buggy: I do admire your combat skills. If you weren't so innocent, it'd be nice to have you as my follower?**

 **Jaune/Shanks: Him/Me as your follower? You're kidding.**

 **Shanks drank some booze.**

 **Shanks: We think so differently, it's better to go our separate ways, as pirates of course.**

 **Buggy: Can you even become a pirate?**

"Yes." Everyone says in usion.

 **Buggy: However, if we meet on the sea, I'll have to kill you.**

 **Shanks: Ah, pirates do those things too.**

 **Buggy: I don't understand you at all.**

"He's gotta be the second nicest pirate on the planet." Pyrrha spoke.

"Who's the first?" Jaune asked.

"Luffy."

 **Buggy: Speaking of which, you said something about the loot?**

 **Shanks: Ah, the Devil's Fruit.**

 **Buggy: Devil's Fruit?**

 **Shanks: There's a rumor that says the fruit is a reincarnation of the ocean's devil. If you eat it, you'll have the power of the Devil, but you won't be able to swim.**

"So they have their own myth?" Weiss asks.

"It makes sense, if these things just showed up then it'd be hard to identify origin." Blake replied. 'So reincarnation of a dark being … does that mean something similar to the brothers?'

"I think the power of the Devil is exaggerated, unless the greatest of evils is made of rubber." Yang spoke. "Unless he wears it like a glove." She tried to joke, but got another tomato to the face.

"It looks like this is where he gets his fruit."

 **Buggy: Anyone who eats it must be an idiot.**

"... Hu?"

 **Buggy's Thoughts: If I can't swim, then I won't be able to get the treasure at the bottom of the sea.**

"Makes sense … I guess." Yang spoke.

"But then how did he get it?" Ruby wondered.

 **Shanks: I also heard you can sell the fruit for a hundred million beli.**

 **There was a silence in both the room and on the ship as Buggy hummed …**

 **Everyone/Buggy: What did you say!?**

"A hundred mill … imagine the pancakes!" Nora shouted in joy.

"Forget that, imagine what I can do with this baby!" She lifts Crescent Rose with a smile.

'... Definitely not telling anyone how much money I own.' Weiss thought to herself.

 **It was morning as Buggy stood on top of the ship with fruit in hand.**

 **Buggy: I, Buggy the pirate, will now eat a Devil's Fruit.**

 **Rando: *Laughs* I really admire you young people, never considering the consequences.**

"Money changes people." Blake spoke in deadpan tone.

 **Buggy opened his mouth comically wide as he swallowed it whole. There was a silence.**

 **Rando: Well Buggy, feel anything strange?**

 **Buggy: No … Nothing …**

 **Ren/Rando: What, it was a fake …**

 **Someone: The Devil's Fruit is just a myth anyways.**

 **Buggy had a dark grin.**

"He must have switched them." Blake deduced, all those Kimlock Holks novels came in handy.

 **Buggy: Alright, everything went smoothly. They never would have thought the one I ate this morning was a fake. I better leave this ship before they find anything out. After I sell the Devil's Fruit and get the treasure from the map, i'll be able to form my own pirate crew.**

"So that explains how he got the Buggy Balls." Pyrrha stated at the underhandedness, anger simering.

 **Shanks popped up.**

 **Shanks: Hey Buggy!**

 **Buggy, in panic, puts the fruit in his mouth.**

 **Shanks: What are you grumbling about?**

 **Buggy: Oh, it's you, don't scare me like that.**

"To be fair, saying your plans out loud is kinda stupid." Yang points out.

"Also why put the fruit in your mouth to hide it?" Ren thinks out loud.

 **Shanks: What kind of expression is that? If you're stealing food, you'd better stop. You'll get scolded by the cook.**

Jnpr Turns to Nora as RWBY turns to Ruby, both pouting.

 **Buggy: That was too close.**

 **Shanks: Oh yeah, just now, the captain …**

 **Buggy, in a panic, swallows the fruit. He sits there gasping with wide eyes.**

Yang and Jaune burst out laughing, Nora and Ruby lamenting over the money loss with console, Blake and Pyrrha just sigh at the act of stupidity from a supposedly smart pirate.

"Well, I guess we know how that happened." Weiss stated as she patted Ruby.

 **Buggy grabs Shanks's collar as he screams.**

 **Buggy: Shanks! You! My … My … My…**

 **Shanks:** _ **Curious head tilt.**_ **What's that paper over there?**

 **He motions to the map floating off the ship.**

 **Buggy: Ahhh, my map! Ahhh!** _ **Jumps after it.**_

"Starting to see the hate." Pyrrha spoke as Yang and Jaune still laughed.

 **Shanks: Hey Buggy!**

 **Buggy starts to sink.**

 **Buggy: What?! I can't move at all! The rumor about not being able to swim is true! No way!**

 **Shanks: Hey Buggy, what are you doing? Aren't you great at swimming? Buggy!?** _ **Looks worried.**_

"Starting to see why Shanks was worried about Luffy eating the fruit." Ruby commented.

 **Buggy: He … help me …**

 **Shanks: I'm coming! BUGGY!**

 **The flashback ends as we return to normal.**

 **Luffy and** Jaune **:** _ **Smiling**_ **Ehh, so Shanks saved your life.**

 **Buggy: That's not the point I was trying to make! Because of him, my plan was delayed 10 years! I have realized … if I can't get the treasure beneath the sea, i'll just grab all the treasure on land. With my splitting ability… So if anyone dare to touch my treasures. No matter who they are, I won't let them live!**

"I get the whole jerk thing … he's a pirate … but why hate someone who saved you?" Ruby asked, honest confusion and a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Well sis … there are some people … that just have a hard time liking people, despite what they do." Yang spoke, memories of her mother saving her pouring in. Weiss winced at Blakes glare, Sun obviously being intended.

Ruby just sighed, she really didn't get why that type of hate needed to exist.

 **Buggy rocketed past luffy.**

 **Buggy: MY TREASURES! UNHAND THEM!**

 **He rushed at Nami with blades in his hands.**

 **Nami: Oh crap!** _ **Runs**_ **He saw me!**

 **Luffy stared at Buggy chasing Nami, then at the legs.**

Yang's eyes widened. "Oh my Oum."

"What is it?" Ren asked, a sense of dread filling him.

"He's about to do something funny." She grinned.

 **Buggy: No matter where you run, I'll find you, Nami. I'll cut you up really well.**

 **He stopped mid air with a creepy grin.**

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

Blake had her eyes opened wide. "He didn't …"

 **It then showed Luffy with a small frown, kicking Buggy in his jewels, a small cracking sound heard.**

Ren and Jaune paled, covering up. Pyrhha covered her mouth as Ruby and Weiss gasped. Nora laughed with Yang.

 **Buggy:** _ **Falls and crys**_ **Balls. B… b… ba… balls… balls…**

 **Luffy:** _ **Smiles as Buggy's legs wiggle.**_ **Your opponent is me.**

"Luffy, I know you hate Buggy, but guys don't do that to one another." Jaune spoke silently.

Weiss then blanked. "Wait … if his body is rubber … could he even feel that?"

The laughter of Yang and Nora paused.

"... The lucky bastard." Ren spoke unstotically for the first time since arriving at the academy. Nora actually blanched at it with Pyrrha. Jaune just understood completely and nodded at Ren's statement.

 **It went to the townsfolk in the woods. A man looks at a watch.**

 **Man: That's strange … Why isn't the mayor back yet after such a long time?**

 **Woman: Something must have happened to the mayor. That loud boom today was the loudest thing I've ever heard.**

 **Man 2: Okay, I will go back to the town and check. Everyone wait here.**

 **Man C: I will come too.**

 **Man 2: Don't be stupid. They are pirates of the Buggy crew!**

 **Mime Man: That's why we should all go together.**

 **Man Orange: If we can't protect the mayor, then what kind of citizens are we?**

 **Man C: Don't try to stop us. This is what we all want.**

 **Man 2: Do as you wish then.**

 **Mime: Let's go, everyone!**

Ruby and the gang smiled at this interaction. "See … people can care and be nice … there's good in everyone."

 **Half Time**

After the bathroom and refills, they resumed.

 **New music played as Nami's poster was seen.**

"It fits." Blake commented.

 **Nami stares at the body of Buggy.**

 **Luffy: Hey. Leave the treasure and run, or he'll come after you again.**

 **Nami: No! Leave the treasure you say? Definitely not! Why should I throw away my treasure?**

"To live!" Weiss and Blake spoke in usion, everyone nodding.

 **Buggy: Those are your treasures?!**

 **Nami: Of course it is. I'm a thief that steals from pirates. Now that I've stolen from one, of course the treasures are now all mine!**

 **Luffy and** Nora: **Ohh… I see!**

 **Buggy and** Weiss: **Bullshit!**

Weiss paled. "Oh god … I agreed with a pirate …" She sulked in Ruby's shoulder. Blake didn't say anything given … Sun.

 **Buggy: Those are my treasures! You think it's yours just because you stole it? What kind of education did you have?!**

 **Weiss: A crook lecturing another crook is … Ridiculous!**

 **Buggy: What?!**

 **Nami: I will not bring myself down to the same level as you pirates.**

"She does have a point, a thief isn't as bad as a pirate." Ren commented.

"Still both are bad." Pyrhha spoke up.

"Of course."

 **Buggy:** _ **Growls**_ **You better prepare yourself, Nami! BARA BARA … FESTIVAL!**

 **Luffy and Nami gasp as his body breaks into bits, floating all around.**

 **Buggy: If you think you can help your friend, you better do it now, rubber man.**

 **Luffy: Shit! He split into even more pieces.**

"Wouldn't it be easier to hit him with so much exposed and open?" Jaune asked.

"No, the smaller ratios make it easier to maneuver and harder to target." Pyrrha explained to him.

"Also what kind of name is Festival?" Yang asked.

"Well he is a clown." Ruby pointed out.

 **Luffy looks down with a sweat drop, seeing Buggy's feet walking.**

 **Luffy and** Teams: **What the?**

 **Buggy: Nami…**

 **The feet are grabbed.**

 **Buggy: Return my treasure!**

 **Nami: No way!**

 **Luffy pulls the foot out of the shoe. Buggy looks confused as Luffy starts to tickle it.**

"You know, we criticize Luffy for being an idiot, but he's the only one who keeps thinking to exploit these obvious close spots." Blake pointed out, making others think.

"No." Weiss stated completely on this. "I refuse to call him any semblance of smart even if it kills me. And put the hammer down Nora." She didn't even need to turn her head for the last one.

 **Buggy laughs, sharp teeth scaring nami. He stretches the foots skin, the pain making Buggy's face look bad scarring nami.**

 **Luffy: How much more can you take!**

 **He gets fed up and smashes the foot onto the ground. Buggy's eyes and tongue bulge out scarring nami.**

 **Buggy and** Ruby **: Stop that!**

"Yeah, you're scaring Nami." Ruby agreed.

 **Nami: The one that should stop is YOU!**

 **She swings the treasure into Buggy's face. Luffy gasps in amazement, Buggy evily grins as he grasps the bag.**

 **Buggy: You've returned the treasure to me.**

 **Nami gets into tug of war with his hands.**

 **Nami: Let go! Let go! Let go!**

 **Buggy: Let go? You should ask my body then. You're the one that should let go!**

"Petty." Ren spoke at the fight.

 **Luffy jumped as buggy raised his knife.**

 **Buggy: DIE!**

 **He launches knives as he laughs.**

 **Luffy: Didn't I tell you that I'm your opponent?!**

 **Buggy turns just in time to take a kick to the face. It shows cuts of the treasure bag ripping, Buggy's flat face, Nami struggling, and Luffy's angry teeth. Buggy was sent sliding into the ground, a trail dug as he hit a wall. He was smoking in the end of it as Luffy gave a grunt of satisfaction.**

Everyone stared in amazement. "I think he just threw a punch that's Yang level." Jaune spoke.

"Nah, more like Nora level." Yang clarified. 'Although this is just the beginning … that's a scary thought.'

 **Luffy: You can take that kick as a gift from the mayor.**

Ruby cheered. "Oh yeah, the Mayor got one in the end."

 **Nami: Thank you. You saved my life.**

 **Luffy: Ah… no problem. Oh yeah, the map.**

 **Nami: I have it…**

 **Buggy was shown floating.**

 **Buggy: It's not over yet, rubber man.**

Everyone gapped. "We confirmed he doesn't have Aura, right?" Pyrrha asked shocked.

"Yep." Blake confirmed.

"And he's still conscious, this guy is insane." Yang spoke, her body being made for beatings, but still needed Aura for the strong stuff.

 **Luffy: He's still alive!**

 **Buggy: Shut up! How dare you inflict so much pain upon me!**

 **Nami glanced at Luffy before running.**

"Aw come on." Ruby pouted, wanting Nami to help.

Weiss started. "Told you, it's impossi-" A glare from Blake "-hard to change."

 **Buggy: I won't forget this! Reassemble! Bara Bara Parts!**

 **Buggy was reassembled … as a head, hands, and feet.**

 **There was only the sounds of birds chirping.**

 **Buggy and JNPR: Eh?**

Ruby was laughing with Yang, Weiss held in a chuckle with Blake, JNPR wasn't doing any better.

 **Nami was shown tying up parts.**

 **Nami: Are you looking for these?**

 **Buggy: My parts!**

"GO NAMI!" Ruby and Nora cheared, the rest smiling.

 **Luffy:** _ **Laughs**_ **No wonder you're a thief.**

 **Buggy gapes in horror, as Luffy stretches his arms back.**

 **Luffy: Hey Buggy! Gomu Gomu no…**

 **Buggy: I'm dead…**

 **Luffy: BAZOOKA!**

 **He gives an open palm hit to Buggy, who is launched into the sky.**

"So cool." Ruby spoke with sparkles in her eyes.

"He's blasting off again!" Jaune joked, everyone turned to him in confusion. "... How does no one get that?"

 **Luffy: I win!**

 **Nami just stares in bewilderment.**

 **Pirate A: Hey, Captain Buggy was defeated!**

 **Pirate B: Wh… what should we do now?**

 **Pirate A: Let's just act like we fainted.**

 **Pirate B: Good idea.**

"Hey Blake, think any of the White Fang do that?" Ruby asked.

Blake blinked, remembering Tommas's breathing seemed to speed up when bullets went near him. … She'd have to have words with him when she beat up Adam. "Maybe."

 **Luffy silently picked up his hat, staring at it.**

 **Nami: Your straw hat is all torn up.**

 **Luffy: That's alright, I can still wear it. I'm not angry anymore since Buggy's been beaten.**

"He's Ruby but strong." Jaune stated fully.

"I'm gonna agree. Innocent, go lucky, terrifying loves." Yang agreed.

"Aww … Hey!"

 **Nami remembered his anger.**

 **Nami: Don't worry, I'll help you patch it up later.**

 **Luffy: Eh? What?**

 **Nami: nothing at all! Anyways, I had to split this in two. Can you help me carry one? It's really heavy.**

 **Luffy: You never give up, do you?**

 **Nami: Buggy is really selective about his treasure, so everything here is high quality. All of this is probably worth 10 million Beli!**

"Money obsessed and heart hidden under jerk … we have an ice queen folks." Yang shouted.

"So a Ruby and a Weiss, nice combo." Blake observed.

"I'M NOT AN ICE QUEEN!"

 **Nami: Here, take it. The map to the Grand Line. You wanted it right?**

 **Luffy: You're giving it to me?**

 **Nami: You did save my life.**

 **Luffy: Ooh. Thank you Nami! I finally got the map to the Grand Line! Alright! Ah… does that mean you're joining us?**

 **Nami: Didn't I tell you that I won't become a pirate?** _ **Stops and smiles**_ **But it's okay. Being with you guys will earn me a lot of money. However, I'm only working with you. Remember that.**

 **Luffy just gave an acknowledged ya as he smiled brightly.**

"A rubber pirate king, a 3 sword swordsman, and a thief. What's next on this pirate crew." Nora asked out loud.

"Whatever it is, it's gonna be fun." Ruby was assured of herself with a smile.

 **Zoro layed on the ground, snoring.**

 **Luffy: Hey Zoro, wake up. Zoro** _ **Slaps his head repeatedly**_ **let's go!**

 **Zoro: Is the fight over already?**

"I can't tell to reprimand Luffy for his carelessness of a harmed friend, or Zoro for his apathy at his own condition." Weiss commented.

 **Luffy: The map and a navigator, I got them all!**

 **Zoro looked and stared at Nami, who sweated a bit. Zoro's face soon turned blue.**

 **Zoro: Oh crap, I'm going to faint. I can't move either.**

 **Nami: Of course. If you could move, you guys wouldn't be human.**

 **Luffy: Why was I included?**

 **Nami and Everyone but Ruby: YOU are the strangest of them all!**

"I mean, the rubber already makes it weird, but these two are just on another scale!" Weiss complained.

"The fact that they can remain conscious is on a non human level." Pyrhha Agreed.

 **Nami: Anyways, we should take a look at the mayor.**

 **Luffy: Oh right! We should wake up the old man as well.**

 **Villager: You there!**

 **They look to see the townsfolk.**

"Sweet, now we have some extra hands to tie up the pirates and reward the heroes." Nora smiled.

 **Villager: You're not from around here, are you?**

 **Luffy: Yah… and you?**

 **Villager Beta: We're residents of this town. What happened to the pirates? If you know anything, please tell us.**

 **Namo: Oh, you're residents. I thought there were more enemies.**

 **Villager Trio: Ohhh, Mayor. What happened? Get a hold of yourself! Hey Mayor! He fainted! The pirates must have done this. Why did they do such an awful thing!**

 **Nami looks away with a nervous grin.**

"Yeah, let's not tell them what happend." Yang chuckled.

 **Luffy: Sorry, i had to knock him out.**

 **Villagers: What?!**

"You had ONE JOB! One LOUSY JOB!" Yang screamed.

 **Nami: hey! You didn't have to say it!**

 **Luffy: You saw it.**

 **Nami: I did see it, but there's a good reason…**

 **The villagers armed up.**

 **Purple Vilager: Why did you harm our Mayor?**

 **Others: No excuse! Who are you people? Are you connected with the pirates?**

 **Nami Thoughts: Such a scary death vibe. If we're not careful and use the words thief or pirate…**

 **Luffy: We're pirates.**

Weiss concoled an angry Yang "There there, his idiocy will hurt less when you expect it."

Others were laughing with the bleeding zoro on screen.

 **Nami: STUPID!**

 **Luffy: It's the truth.**

"The truth is always important." Ruby assured.

"Cookie jar?" Blake asked.

"It was 1 incident!"

 **Villagers: Pirates, how dare you cause so much destruction to our town! We won't forgive you, even if you're just kids.**

Everyone blinked. "Wait, they're really just kids? I thought they were just charming and had young voices." Jaune asked.

"Well there is us." Ren pointed out.

 **Zoro: What now? They won't listen to anything anymore.**

 **Luffy smiled as he grabbed Zoro and Nami**

 **Luffy: RUN!**

 **Villagers: Don't let them get away! How dare you harm our mayor!**

 **Nami: Why do you always speak without using your brain?**

 **Luffy: This is a good town. For the sake of their mayor, everyone's doing their best to fight! No matter what excuse we came up with, they'd still be just as angry.**

"He's got a point." Jaune spoke, smiling.

"He's a nice guy when he gets to it." Ruby cheered as they ran.

 **Luffy: Turn here.**

 **Nami struggled to turn.**

 **Nami: Wa… wa… wait! Don't say it at the last second!**

 **Villagers: They ran into the alley!**

 **Luffy and Nami jump over ShuShu in the alley, surprised.**

 **Nami: ShuShu**

 **Luffy: Dog?!**

 **As they ran past the dog barked at the villagers.**

 **Villagers: Hey, get out of the way ShuShu. Hey! They're evil pirates, you shouldn't be barking at us. Why are you blocking us? ShuShu let us through.**

 **Luffy looked back at ShuShu, a smile on his face. ShuShu smiled back.**

 **Luffy: THANKS, DOGGIE!**

Most of the girls were crying their hearts out. "Good boy!" Ruby cried out.

Blake just looked away, a small blush of embarrassment on her cheek.

"The universe paid the pirates back." Yang spoke with small tears.

 **Everyone panted by the boat.**

 **Nami: Thank goodness, we somehow escaped thanks to ShuShu. Why do we have to be in this situation?**

 **Luffy: It wasn't that bad. We finished what we wanted to do.**

 **Nami: Well, that's true… Hey, is that your ship?**

 **Luffy: NICE!**

 **Nami: Not really, I don't think so. I took it from a bunch of stupid pirates.**

"She's got a point, they're gonna need to upgrade at some point." Blake stated. The bigger the numbers the bigger the transport after all. Can't have a crew fit on a motorcycle.

 **Pirate: How dare you say that!**

 **Nami is shocked as the pirates from earlier get up.**

 **Pirate: We've been waiting for you, thief. Who knew we would meet again on this beach.**

 **Nami just stood shocked.**

 **Luffy: You know them?**

 **Nami: Yeah, a little.**

 **Pirate: Not just a little, we go back a long ways. So you have friends. We'll have to teach you all a lesson then, about how horrible it is to steal other people's stuff!**

"It's moments like these I feel bad for the enemy." Blake spoke casually.

 **Pirate: Hey you! Don't pretend to sleep! Hey!**

 **Slaps zoro till he looks at them. The pirates have a look of raw fear before screaming to the heavens.**

Ruby gave a small prayer.

 **The mayor wakes up with villagers all around.**

 **Villagers: Mayor, you're awake! Thank goodness that you're okay.**

 **Mayor: What in the world happened?** _ **Looks around in shock**_ **This is?!**

 **Villagers: It was already like this when we arrived. The rest of the pirates have all disappeared without a trace.**

 **Villager with a mustache: Did you see anything at all?**

 **Mayor: Where are those brats?**

 **Villager with a goatee: The kids? Are you talking about those three?**

 **Mayor: They're still alive?! That idiot actually had the heart to do such an awful thing to an old man like me.**

"You're welcome." Nora nodded with a smile.

"You're not allowed to do that." Ren clarified.

 **Purple Villager: We chased those three bastards away,**

 **Villager with a goatee: but that doesn't calm our rage. I think they were making fun of us.**

 **Female Villager: How can they understand what we're feeling after our town's been turned upside down!**

 **Villager: Right! Right! I think we should go after them again and…**

 **The mayor got progressively angrier with every word.**

 **Mayor: Shut up! The only person who can scold them is me! I won't forgive anyone that speaks ill of them!**

"Then you do you." Jaune spoke with a small smirk.

 **Villagers: What? Why are you protecting those pirates?**

 **Mayor: Do you think they could just walk away like that?! Where'd they go?**

 **Purple Villager: Umm… they headed toward the pier.**

 **They Mayor took off his armor as he walked.**

 **Mayor: Damn it. They act like as they own this town! I still have a lot of things to say to you!**

"Touching." Yang spoke with mock tears.

 **Luffy: Alright, lets' go!**

 **Zoro: You're ship still flies Buggy's flag?**

 **Nami: Because it was their ship… I'll take it down some other time.**

 **Mayor: Hey wait! You brats!**

 **They turn to the shore.**

 **Luffy: It's the mayor.**

 **He's breathing deeply as everyone looks.**

 **Mayor's thoughts: I always thought that it was okay for me to die. At that critical moment, I thought it wouldn't matter if I died.**

 **Mayor: Sorry, I'll return the favor someday!**

 **Luffy and RWBY and JNPR smiled as the gang sailed away.**

 **Luffy: Don't worry about it! Take it easy!**

 **Mayor's thouts: You brats… You brats… You brats…**

 **Mayor: I have nothing else to say.**

 **He glanced over and noticed a bag.**

 **Nami: What did you say!? You left a bag of treasure behind? Just that one bag is worth 5 million beli!**

 **Luffy: But if they were to rebuild the town, they would need money.**

 **Nami: But that was MY treasure! Do you know how hard it was for me to steal it?**

 **She begins to drown Luffy.**

 **Nami: Why did you have to do that?!**

 **Luffy: Stop it … I can't swim…**

 **Nami: That's why I'm doing it!**

 **Luffy: I realize what I've done and I regret it now!**

 **Nami: Who cares? You should just die!**

They stared in horror at the callous greed. "... If I have to pay back a loan you won't kill me, right Weiss?" Ruby asks.

"Nope … just torture." Everybody gulps.

 **Zoro laughs.**

 **Luffy: What? Stop it or I'll really…**

 **Nami: How dare you fight back! Then I'm really going to push you into the sea.**

 **Zoro's thoughts: Wel, for better or for worse… Just like that… we added a navigator.**

 **The scene now shows boots walking forward. The screen panning to a dark figure … with a long nose!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

"Break time!" Everyone went to do their thing before they went to the next video.

-

See you all next time!


	6. Sorry not a Chapter

Sorry, not a real Chapter.

Due to a few complaints, i'm opening a position for a Beta reader. The following are requirements.

1\. Must have Discord and Google Docs.

2\. Must have knowledge on both One Piece and RWBY without spoiler care.

These are the following jobs you have.

1\. Look over and point out mistakes.

2\. Offer inspiration and scene ideas.

3\. Motivate me when I either am busy/procrastinate from external reasons.

Thank you and good luck.


End file.
